In Command
by nerdielady
Summary: Sequel to 'Unfinished Business'.  Continues the adventures of the crew of the Enterprise as we approach the time period of  the second movie.
1. Chapter 1:I Am the Captain Now

**In Command**

**Chapter 1 : I Am the Captain Now**

**July 2280 **

As he had expected, his new duties prevented him from doing the research that he preferred. But then, the labs were now under the command of someone else. He did not think he would ever get used to that. Nor did he like always being the one to give the final orders. These reasons and more were why he had always resisted this promotion. If there had been any way to avoid it this time as well, he would have. However, Jim Kirk could be much more persuasive than any of the admiralty had ever been. And his reasons had made more sense. And so here he was, sitting in the command ship, trying to defuse a situation without direct access to the computers or scanners, trying to ask the right questions so that he could proceed in the correct direction.

He was aware of Nyota's soft presence in the back of his mind, gently soothing him as she conveyed information from her console aloud. She was an immense help to him in becoming accustomed to this new role. Not that it was entirely new, after all, he had relived Kirk many times. But all those times, he had known that Kirk would be back, stepping down into the command pit to assume his rightful place. That would not be happening now. Whatever happened would be solely his responsibility. It was a weighty thought.

But it was the deaths that would eventually occur, no matter how carefully he considered his actions, that disturbed him the most. Early in his career, he had often appeared unfeeling to other crewmen when deaths occurred. He remembered well an occasion when Nyota had been extremely displeased with him over such an occurrence. He had learned not to entirely suppress his feelings on this subject, and to couch his reasons in softer language. When deaths occurred, the remaining crew needed to stay focused on what needed to be done until the danger was past, and allowed time to grieve afterwards. They did not need to grow angry with him and lose their focus.

There were many ways in which he had changed over the years, and often it was because of just such an issue. And now he was sure that there would be more changes, more giving in to the illogic of human behavior, in an attempt to keep the ship functioning smoothly. He did not fool himself at all, he knew he was no Jim Kirk with his charismatic persona that could magically sustain the entire crew. No, this was something that he would have to work at. He was only relieved by the fact that he had served with these people for many years, and most of them were well acquainted with his behavior know, and knew that there was real concern masked by his apparent indifference.

And now he only had his own paperwork to attend to, not having to constantly keep at another to finish up, or to take it over so that it got done. That, at least, was a relief, and a reduction in duty. He kept his desk clear, and left it all behind, as best he could, when he left his ready room and headed for Nyota's quarters, where he spent every possible evening. When he awoke, much earlier than she did, he would slip down the corridor to his own quarters, and fold himself down in front of his firepot to meditate. He would return shortly before she awoke, greeting early-rising crewmen he might happen to pass, with no embarrassment whatsoever. If few of the crew were aware that they were bonded, all of them were aware that they were 'an item'. And it was accepted, and acknowledged, and that pleased him greatly. He was beginning to think that it would please him even more if she would simply move into his quarters, but he did not think that there was any way that they could fit all of their belongings into that small space. They needed a large suite. Why hadn't StarFleet taken this into account during the refit? Perhaps it was simply that the space did not exist on the Enterprise. If she had not been in that particular room for so many years, he would have suggested that she move into the empty room next to his. It would have been easier.


	2. Chapter 2:Walking the Corridors

**In Command**

**Chapter 2 : Walking the Corridors**

**August 2280 **

They had always walked about the ship together, and he saw no reason to change that habit simply because he was now the captain. And so he asked her to come walking with him. He thought perhaps she looked at him a bit strangely, but she did not refuse, coming and slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow and walking along beside him, at a slightly slower pace than he would otherwise have taken. He slowed down to the pace she had established. They had no particular destination, nor any itinerary. They were simply walking. He enjoyed walking beside her, breathing in her scent. He found the combination of mild activity and her closeness relaxing. It was almost as good as meditation, at times.

Sometimes when they walked, they hardly spoke, and other times they carried on intense conversations. Tonight they were mostly silent, and not very concerned with what they saw around them. The link between them was open, but filled with soft contentment, rather than conversation.

Therefore, he was highly surprised when he felt the first twinge of irritation from her. Silently he queried and she subdued herself, sending him a 'never mind' sort of feeling. He tried to recover the previous state of near nirvana, but it did not come, as another short burst of irritation traveled in his direction. "Nyota? Is there some problem?"

She sighed. "It's just that they're watching and trying to figure out what we're doing."

"Who is watching?"

"Crew." She sighed again. "Ever since it became known that you would be the replacement captain, there's been this subtle change. They don't know quite how to react. They keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He was uncertain what she meant. He looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"They think we're out looking for something. Maybe following up on a report. Seeking transgressors. You know."

"I am not sure that I do, however, I do follow your line of reasoning. The crew expects me to inspect them, and since I have not been seen doing so, they have interpreted our walks as having hidden agendas."

"Exactly."

"I will not let them spoil our exercise. We shall continue to walk. They will get used to get and forget that they thought we were spying on them."

"Oh, Spock, I really hope so, but I'm not nearly as sure about that as you are."

He could feel her uncertainty through the link, and attempted to distract her, pointing to something on the wall, nearly invisible. She looked at him as though she thought he was mad, and then seemed to catch on, complaining about the tiny defect in the paint as though it was terribly important. And all about them, they sensed the easing of the watchfulness. If they were inspecting the paint job, then they were not out to find wrongdoing on the part of the other workers. The crew could relax. She beamed at him then, letting him feel how well she thought he had handled this. But she wondered just how many other habits they might have to adjust to compensate for changed expectations on the part of the crew. It was not something she had anticipated, and apparently neither had he.

/

In the mess hall, little changed. They ate with the same people they had always eaten with, except for Kirk, of course. And if the mess hall quieted down when they first came in, it soon returned to normal when they behaved as they always had. He sat on her left, and her hand rested on his thigh beneath the table, and they conversed across the table and to their sides about the business of the ship, just as usual. When the crew finally realized that he was not there to study their behavior, they began to ignore him again. And both of them were very relieved when that happened.

/

He still found time to visit McCoy in sick bay, to converse, to banter with him, holding seeming arguments without either of them becoming in the least angry. And after once or twice, the others working there forgot that he was now the captain, hearing only what they were used to hearing, and thinking no more about it.

/

It took a while, but the ship finally settled in and relaxed, as though they had collectively said 'Well, this isn't so bad as we feared it might be.' And if he was himself not entirely settled, no one besides he and Nyota were aware of it. She seemed to sense those times when he was especially unsettled over something that he had to do, and offered him more of her calm at those times, soothing him and helping him to work his way through it. It would have been so much more difficult without her at his side. And he was careful, as always, to ensure that he showed her no favoritism, offered her no special tasks, no release from duty, simply because she was his. Although it would have been so easy to do so, she would never allow it, even if he had thought it. There were a few rumors in the beginning, but when it became obvious that there was no basis to them, they died away. And he was grateful, for he could not have functioned without her there, not in the slightest. Perhaps he was slightly more careful about what they displayed in public, but he did not fail to touch her when he wished, never once. And she was the same, calmly, quietly, there, touching, talking, serene as always. And so he became content where he had thought that he would not, and slipped into the heavy burden of command with no further thought on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3:The First Battle

**In Command**

**Chapter 3 : The First Battle**

**September 2280 **

It was inevitable that it should occur. He had had no confidence at all that it would not. After all, the Enterprise was attacked with great regularity. Therefore, it had been only a matter of time until it happened, once he had taken command.

He did not like giving the necessary orders. He would much have preferred to be at the science station, passing on information from the scanners. However, there was another there now. And there was another First Officer, standing by his side, giving advice without being asked for it. This was not something that he was used to yet, at all. Neither Scotty nor Bones could have been in that position, for their duties kept them far to occupied to assist him in this way. And he was well aware that handling both a regular bridge station and the First Officer's duties would have been a strain on most humans. Therefore, he had both a new Science Officer and a new First Officer. The Science Officer had not been difficult, for he had simply promoted his highest ranked, most experienced officer. Lieutenant Commander Haggarty was working out as well as he had anticipated.

Choosing a new First Officer, however, had been more difficult. He needed someone with a wide background of experience, and preferably on the Command Track. He would have chosen Nyota if she had consented, for he knew that she would have functioned perfectly in that slot, but she had declined, stating that she wished to remain in Communications. So he had had to consider several candidates and make up his mind. Both Sulu and Chekov were gone, and they would have been his first choices for the two positions. And it must be someone compatible. It had taken him four days of contemplation to decide. And now, beside him, at the first real challenge, stood Lieutenant Commander Kyle, who had served on this ship as long as he had. He knew Scotty had depended on this man, but when he had approached him on the subject, Scotty had beamed. "He's a good man, sir, and you'll not regret choosing him." And so he had.

And now was the proof of whether that had been a good choice or not. And he found that it had. Kyle fielded the data coming from the stations around the bridge and threw questions back at them as fast as he himself would have. He was free to concentrate, to form the larger picture, to see what they should do and issue orders, with all the information he needed there without having to ask for it. They worked well together, and he was pleased.

The ship shuddered slightly from a glancing hit, and the shields fluctuated for a moment before stabilizing. The lights blinked, and then came back on full, but the red alert was still sounding. They had the attacker in their sights now, and were within firing range. He ordered the photon torpedoes away, and watched them hit the target, blowing the ship into a gigantic fireball, with debris rocketing away in all directions. Their shields prevented most of it from reaching them, and quick work with the phasers took care of the larger pieces. The whole episode took less than fifteen minutes.

He ordered stand down to yellow alert, and they swept the area of space around them, looking for more ships, but there were none. With great relief, he ordered stand down, and Kyle left his side, to take his place at the station that had not been manned in many years. It was a new command, and a new order of business, and it was working. And in the back of his mind, he could feel Nyota's contentment, that he was pleased with the new officers and their quick reactions. He sat back in the command chair, and allowed himself to relax, his legs sprawled out more comfortably. He must check and see whether this seat could not be raised slightly to accommodate his longer legs. And there in the back of his mind, Nyota laughed and let him know just how much she appreciated that sight.


	4. Chapter 4:Conveyance

**In Command**

**Chapter 4 : Conveyance**

**December 2280 **

One of the functions of the Enterprise that occurred more frequently than most of the crew would wish was the conveying of delegates across the galaxy to one Federation event or another. There were always problems when this occurred. Always accommodations which must be made, customs to be sure were not violated, tempers to be appeased. It was always a time of tension. This time was no different. It was, however, the first time that it had been his responsibility to ensure that everything went smoothly, with no one above him to take the blame if it did not.

He had studied everything available about this particular race, with Nyota's assistance. He felt sure that they had done everything possible to prepare for them. He was not so sure that things would run smoothly. It was his experience that these delegates were prickly, and looked for anything possible to complain about. And he was not wrong, in this instance, for they complained about everything from the colors of the walls to the scent of the air coming from the vents. It taxed his patience greatly.

They held a small reception the first night, with all the senior officers there in full dress uniform. The food had been carefully selected, not to violate any taboos that these people had. The music playing in the background had been researched, so that it conveyed a sense of peacefulness, and should remind them of their own music. But it did not go well, and several of his officers had difficulty in suppressing their feeling of being insulted. He did his best to smooth things over, and Nyota was beside him, carefully assisting him in choosing calming words. He did not, however, feel that he had been very successful. These beings were prickly.

He found himself called upon more and more frequently as the days passed with the delegation on board. If it was not complaints about the food, it was a demand for fresher air, or firmer beds, and more opportunities for exercise. He did the best he could, and meditated each evening to restore his equilibrium, after reigning himself in all day, as the interruptions to his schedule increased. But it was the demands that were made while they were trying to negotiate and strange anomaly in space that bothered him the most. He needed his mind clear and his concentration undisturbed, and finally had to order Nyota not to put through the latest demands from the delegation until they were clear and proceeding on their way again. The delegates were not pleased at all. He found that he did not care in the least.

When they complained, later, he very gently informed them that his first duty was to the ship, and the crew, to see that they were safe. His responsibilities to passengers came after that, no matter how important those passengers might be. They were not mollified in the least and threatened to report him. He nodded and agreed with them. That was their own decision, and he would not attempt to coerce them in regards to it. They seemed stunned by his seeming disregard for what they might do. He took his leave as soon as possible and headed straight for Nyota's quarters, when she sat him down at the table and made tea for him, standing behind him and rubbing the tense muscles in the back of his neck and shoulders until he sighed with relief. And then she sat across from him, and sympathized with him, having had much more contact with this party of delegates than she had any wish to.

It was with a feeling of intense relief that he said goodbye to them and watched them disappear into the transporter swirls. They were now someone's headache, and no longer his. He could not disapprove of Scotty's relieved grin in any way.


	5. Chapter 5:Candy is Dandy

**In Command**

**Chapter 5 : Candy is Dandy**

**February 2281 **

The Enterprise docked at StarBase 9 for a few hours, to take on some needed medical supplies for a planet in the midst of an epidemic, and Nyota managed to get away for an hour to do some shopping. She came back to the ship in a very happy frame of mind. Spock could not tell exactly what it was that she was happy about, as she was trying very carefully to block that knowledge from him, but he sensed that it was something concerning him. He tried hard not to anticipate whatever it was that she was planning, but found it extremely difficult. She did plan very nice surprises.

A whole week passed, and she did not tell him anything about what she had planned. He put the notion aside, trying not to think about it. He meditated every evening, while she sat and read, for the most part. She did join him twice, folding herself down on the other pillow that he kept in front of his firepot, just for those occasions when she decided that she needed to release tensions by performing the relaxation exercises that he had taught her. From this, he deduced that she was increasingly excited about whatever it was that she was planning. This did not help him in his efforts to remain untouched by this future event. Not in the least. If she required meditation to remain calm until the proper time occurred, then she had something very interesting planned. Perhaps even fascinating.

As the middle of the month approached, the decorations for the annual dance began to appear, and there was much talk of what would be worn by the female contingent of the crew. He overheard her telling Chapel and Masters that she had a new dress, that she had never worn before. So he was prepared to give her compliments when he arrived at her door on the evening of the dance. What he was not prepared for was the actual garment. He stood there stunned, unable to speak at all, as she turned before him, a vision of loveliness in the soft, floating fabric that surrounded her. The bodice was cut far too low, and barely hid her breasts from view, and continued down to her hips, hugging her body so closely. From there it flared out in soft clouds of almost transparent fabric, that seemed to have slits in many places, so that her shapely brown legs peeked out, tantalizing him as they disappeared again as she moved. She waited for him to speak, feeling the waves of wonder and desire along their bond, and finally moved close enough that she could lay her fingers against his face. He moved then, to take her into his arms, holding her close against him, treasuring her. He was careful though, not to damage her makeup or her dress, as he knew she had spent a great deal of time ensuring that her appearance was perfect. When he was able, he straightened up, and tucked her hand into his elbow, and escorted her down the corridors to the rec room where the dance was being held.

He did not stray far from her that whole evening, not wishing to let any other man close enough to touch what was his. She laughed and flirted, and even danced with the doctor and the captain, but always where he could see, and always she returned to him, and touched him lightly, and he knew that she was his. And when the soft slow music played, she came into his arms, and he moved her about the floor, lightly, the touch of his hands conveying his feelings to her, and making her throb with desire.

And when he could contain himself no longer, he looked down at her with burning eyes, and she laughed and told the doctor that there would be no more dancing tonight, and led him out and back to her quarters. When the door was closed, and locked, and the lights were dim, she slowly removed her clothing, leaving her standing there before him in a tiny pair of red panties and nothing else. And then she reached into the drawer of the small chest beside her bed, and brought out something and fed it to him, and he felt the rich, decadent taste of dark, dark chocolate on his tongue. Her hands moved over his body, removing his clothing, enflaming him, as the chocolate began its work, loosening his controls, letting him display his feelings, his desires, so easily.

When she had him bare, she moved her hands over him, running them down his body, while he stood there and shuddered with the feel of it. And then she dropped down on her knees, and took him into her mouth, and the feel of her lips and tongue and teeth on his sensitive skin almost undid him. He growled at her, the flames licking down his nerves, and she laughed against him, the vibrations causing his scrotum to draw up, his lok to swell even more. He tangled his hands in her hair, and groaned at the feel of her, so close to completion that he could do nothing else. And when she drew back, looking up at him, grinning widely, he lifted her and brought her damp flesh to his mouth, and made her scream at him, only lowering her onto his twitching, weeping lok when she was trembling on the edge of her own release. When he was sheathed completely within her, her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back, her mouth locked on his neck, he thrust up with his hips, grinding himself against her, and she tipped over the edge into the ecstasy, pulling him along after her into the white hot heat.

He stood there for some time, holding her, shuddering, panting, while she sobbed for breath. And then he moved the short distance to the bed, and lowered them down, and began to move against her, in and out, so slowly, feeling each tiny movement of her muscles against his engorged flesh, each slide and tug and pull, until she was arching her body against him, pulling at him, crying out at him that she was ready NOW. He moved one hand to rest against her face, opening himself to her fully, and thrust one more time, harder, deeper, and they soared together, fully entwined within and without, into the light once more.

When he could, he rolled them over, so that she rested above him, her breath ragged, her body damp, limp. He moved his hands gently over her body, stroking softly, soothing. Barely awake, they lay there, so relaxed, so open to each other, treasuring. And then she whispered against his neck "Happy Valentine's Day." And he laughed softly at her, allowing himself the joy, the wonder of her, the marvel that she was his.


	6. Chapter 6:Evaluations

**In Command**

**Chapter 6 : Evaluations**

**May 2281 **

Once again it was time for the annual evaluations. This would be the first time that Lieutenant Commander Kyle had ever participated in the evaluations at this level. He was somewhat unsure of himself. Spock assured him that he would do well at it, as in everything else. The first step was to hold the unscheduled drills, and assess the performance of the crew. Together they sat and planned what would be done, and then called in Scotty and McCoy and went over the plans. There were a few tweaks and then they were ready.

They set up a battery of comlinks in the ready room, so that they could observe. And they made certain preparations in various parts of the ship, as well, so that there would be small explosions, or contained fires, or other failures, that the crew would have to deal with. And then, when everything was quiet, and the crew suspected nothing, they set off the red alert, and filled the ship with light and smoke and noise and contradictory orders. And sat back and watched, on all those screens, to see what would happen.

Spock could feel Nyota in the back of his mind. He had managed to surprise even her and she was both admiring and irritated at him for it. As always, she managed her crew with precision and efficiency and had the ship's communications up and working properly again in very little time. And send some of her people off to help with other problems that they could assist with when she was sure that she did not need them any longer. She noted one fairly new ensign that hesitated when he should not have, and flagged him for a discussion later, when the crisis was over.

McCoy directed medical teams hither and yon, and then watched to see how they handled the situations he had sent them into. He was not disappointed in the least. He had trained them well. There was only one small hitch, when one team discovered that the portable gurney they had was not configured to support the weight of the crewman with the simulated injury. But quick thinking on the part of the lieutenant leading that team reinforced the gurney with some of the materials found in the damaged lab they were evacuating people from, and they were able to transport him to sick bay without significant delay. McCoy sat back and beamed, and Spock and Kyle agreed with him, all the medical teams had done an excellent job.

Scotty was shaking his head, and not so happy with some of what had happened in engineering. There were several who had panicked and fled when they should have stayed at their stations and closed off valves. There was much more simulated damage than there should have been. Heads would roll in engineering. And Scotty was not at all happy when Spock pointed out various things to him that he had hoped, illogically, that the Vulcan would not see. Kyle winced in the background as Scotty bore the brunt of the captain's displease, however gently it was couched.

When all the 'damage' was repaired, and the smoke was cleared from the ventilation system, it was time to begin writing out the individual evaluations. Each team leader started the process, and department heads collated what they had done, and added to it. And then the whole mass of them came to the senior crew, who compared and analyzed and discussed and finally came to conclusions. And in all this process, the captain had the final word.

When all was finished, and approved, then it was time for each department head to sit with each crew member in their command, and go over what had been said and written, and hear the crewman's opinion of it all. It took days for this to be completed, and the senior crew hated it, every minute of it. But it was necessary, and proper. And when it was completed, all of it was sent to StarFleet Command, and became a part of each crewmember's permanent record.

On the Enterprise, most of the crewmen found nothing to complain about. If they had made mistakes, they owned up to them. There were only a few who felt they had been unjustly judged. And those were allowed to add their own opinions to what was said about them. Although, in this case, very little weight would be given to their statements. It was well known at StarFleet Command that this particular captain was fair in the extreme. No one in his command would be allowed to make unjust evaluations. Or to display favoritism.

And when it was all over, and everyone could breath easily again, the captain ordered a day of rest, with only a skeleton crew in charge, rotating every two hours, with food and music and general celebration. And he and the Chief Communications Officer were not seen at all that day, doing their unwinding in private.


	7. Chapter 7:Hide and Seek

**In Command**

**Chapter 7 : Hide and Seek**

**August 2281 **

The distress call came through just as alpha shift was settling in. A Tellurite freighter was being pursued by what appeared to be a pirate ship. They were under fire and in danger of being boarded. The Enterprise upped its speed to warp nine and arrived just in time to prevent the freighter from being disintegrated. The pirate ship fled. The Enterprise followed.

Spock lounged in the control chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him, apparently totally at ease. Nothing could be further from the truth. All sense were on full alert. Beside him, Mr Kyle interacted with the men manning the scanners, quickly collating data and forwarding it to him. The pilot kept them on the tail of the pirate ship, but unfortunately it was as fast as the Enterprise was, and they could not get within weapon's range. Behind him, he could hear Nyota, hailing on all frequencies, trying in vain to get a response. He could feel her irritation through their link. She wanted them to respond, so that she could get a better location for him, but they were completely silent.

And then, on the main view screen, they saw where the pirate was heading. The streaming vapors of a nebula loomed before them. Scanners detected the concentration of matter and their speed slowed to one which would not cause an explosion when they impacted with those clouds of dust and finely dispersed matter. The pirate ship slipped behind one massive filament and disappeared. All they could do was go its last location and search from there.

Hours passed as they moved through the nebula, chasing the pirate from one location to the next, as it dodged behind glowing clouds of dust and gas, slipping away only to be found again after frustrating time spent searching. And there were times when the shields slipped, and they could hear the ping of tiny fragments of dust against the hull. And then Kyle thought to listen for other impacts - those against the hull of the ship they sought. Spock nodded, almost smiling at him. Nyota retuned her sensors and listened harder, a smile on her face as she sent what she was hearing out over the intercom. Navigator and pilot tuned in to what she was receiving and began to move slowly and steadily in the direction of those sounds, coming through of the streamers of foggy light upon their unsuspecting target.

It did not take long after that. Their shields and weapons were much superior to the pirates. They were offered capture, but refused, and fired again, bringing swift retaliation. Unfortunately, the resulting blast set fire to one of the streamers of gas and dust, and the Enterprise found itself backing out of the nebula at all haste in order to avoid the conflagration. It was only when they were clear, in open space again, that they began to breathe easy once more.

They returned to the site where they had left the freighter, to determine whether it needed any assistance, but they responded that they were almost through with their repairs. And so the Enterprise continued with its patrol arc, on the lookout for anything else out of the ordinary. It was just another day in the life of those who defended peace and justice throughout the galaxy. But it had been a spectacular light show.


	8. Chapter 8:Time Once More

**In Command**

**Chapter 8 : Time Once More**

**November 2281 **

He knew how much time had passed. He did not need Nyota's reminder. It made him slightly irritable, which made her worry, which made him sigh. "It will come when it comes. Anticipating does no good."

"Sorry, love. I'll try not to worry about you."

He ran his finger down the side of her face. "I would not prevent you from worrying about me. It is quite heartening to know that there is someone who is concerned about me. But surely I will recognize the onset this time. I do not think it is something that you need worry about."

She nodded and went about preparing for the day, but he did not think that she really agreed with him. There was nothing he could do about that, however, so he put thoughts of it aside, and went about his business.

It was the middle of the morning when McCoy came up from sick bay and stood by his side, carrying on about nothing much for some time. Finally he asked whether there was anything he could do for the doctor, or whether there was anything particular on his mind. McCoy hemmed and hawed and finally said that Nyota had said that he seemed to be more irritated about things than normal, and was that true and if so, was there anything he needed help with?

He sighed and assured the doctor that he was fine and there was nothing that needed doing. McCoy raised one eyebrow at him, but left the bridge. He could sense Nyota's slight agitation through the link, but ignored her. He was not happy that she had involved the doctor. There was no need.

When they got to the mess hall for end-meal, there was some problem with one of the synthesizers, and there was some purple liquid over a large portion of the floor. He slammed his tray down on the closest table and stalked off. Nyota followed, sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow and tugging at him until he followed her into her quarters. She locked the door behind them and drew him straight to the bedroom, swiftly disrobing him and pulling him into the shower. The sight of her bare body enflamed him far quicker than it should have and he stood there in the middle of the shower stall for a moment, slightly confused. She solved that by wrapping herself around him and applying a certain amount of friction. It was some time before he had another logical thought.

When he awoke, he was in her bed, and the sheets were tangled, ripped, and damp. She was draped over him, completely limp. He realized that he had no memory at all of what had happened for quite some time. She and the doctor had been correct then. And then she stirred against him, and his lok rose again, and he forgot what he had been thinking about and began to stroke her body, while she sighed and wiggled against him. When she began to bite him, he abandoned all pretense and growled at her, his nimble fingers quickly ascertaining that she was quite damp and ready to receive him. He wasted no further time on foreplay, and plunged in, the pleasure of being surrounded by her soft flesh so intense that he found himself emptying into her in very little time. She did not let him go then, either, but continued to bite and scratch him, while he pumped into her depths repeatedly, until they both exploded into the heat again and again.

Time passed. He was sure of it. There were times when he slept. There were times when he awoke and Nyota was sleeping. And there were times when she tried to get him to eat or drink, or shower. But all he really wanted to do was to touch her, to taste her, to bury himself in her. Over and over again. And when she began to be somewhat sore, she gave herself a rest by taking him in her mouth and pleasuring him so thoroughly that he bucked and shuddered beneath her, groaning and growling and releasing streams of hot semen repeatedly, until he was quite exhausted.

Eventually, when he awoke, he was calmer, more in control of himself. He began to be more conscious of the amount of time that had passed. Perhaps he was even hungry and thirsty. It was passing then. He lay there for some little time, savoring the feel of her against his body, her soft breath on the skin of his neck. His Nyota. His k'diwa. And then he laid there a while longer, content.


	9. Chapter 9:Castaways

**In Command**

**Chapter 9 : Castaways**

**March 2282 **

The panicked call for help came in the early morning hours. The call from the bridge for guidance came only a few minutes later. Spock arose and dressed quickly, bending over the bed to brush a kiss on Nyota's forehead as he told her to go back to sleep. He left his quarters at his standard pace and headed for the bridge, confident that he would find the rescue operation already underway when he arrived.

The gamma shift commander was quick to vacate the command chair when the turbolift doors opened and Spock strode onto the bridge. He quickly gave a run-down on the contents of the distress call, gave the coordinates of the planet they were headed for, and told him how long it would be before they arrived. And then the science officer on duty had the information about that planet. Not the best place for castaways of the human variety. Cold, with a caustic atmosphere. If their hull was breeched, they would not last until help arrived. Fortunately, they had been able to launch a beacon before entering the atmosphere, so their exact position would be known. There would not be any extended search to locate the downed vessel.

By the time they reached the system where the castaways were stranded, alpha shift had come on duty. Nyota brought tea and a compact ration bar to Spock as he sat in the command chair, and silently insisted that he eat. To please her, he did as she wished, although he could easily have waited until the situation was resolved.

The beacon was located, and its data retrieved. It did not take long after that to locate the downed vessel and scan it. Thankfully, there was no hull breech. "Seven life signs in the vessel, Captain."

"Prepare to beam them aboard."

"There seems to be some problem with getting a lock on them, sir."

He sat forward, leaning his forearms on his thighs. "What appears to be the problem?"

"Some sort of interference. Something strange in the rocks around that ship. The transporter can't seem to sort it out. I'm trying different filters."

After several tries, it became apparent that the transporter would not be able to get the survivors down below. An away team was outfitted with special atmosphere suits and set out in a shuttle, after having determined that the transporter could beam down seven empty suits. The survivors were told to get into the suits, and await the shuttle.

Because of the interference, it was not possible to get visuals of the downed vessel, nor of the shuttle after it got within a certain distance of the ground. They had to rely on voice transmission only. They could hear as the shuttle landed, and the door was opened, voiding the atmosphere in the shuttle. And then the hatch of the vessel on the ground was blown, and they could hear conversation as the away team helped the survivors up through the hatch and into the shuttle. When the shuttle was sealed again, they lifted off, and when the shuttle became visible on the main viewscreen there was a sigh of relief all around.

A medical team was waiting in the shuttle bay, and got the survivors stripped out of the atmosphere suits and onto gurneys with their normal efficiency. By the time the leader of the away team got to the bridge to give his report, McCoy was already giving his over the intercom. "Seven rescued, only minor injuries. They'll be fine in no time, thanks to quick thinking. That atmosphere would have killed them in short order if they had been exposed to it."

With everyone safely aboard, they headed back for their patrol arc, greatly relieved. It wasn't every rescue operation that ended this well. Spock sat back in his chair, relaxed. But at shift end, he was ready for a large meal, to make up for what he had missed earlier. Nyota just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10:Growing Up

**In Command**

**Chapter 10 : Growing Up**

**June 2282 **

The Enterprise passed near enough to Vulcan that Spock called his parents and said he and Nyota could come to visit. His mother was thrilled. His father calmly said that it was acceptable. Saavik grinned and waved at him and then remembered that she was only a year away from finishing her secondary education and straightened up and put on a calm face, but her eyes still twinkled at him. His twinkled back, and his lips quirked up, just slightly, enough that she saw.

Nyota was eager to visit again, to see Saavik once more, now a teenager. It seemed so long since they had rescued her, and she had come so far, from a wild thing to an educated young woman. The shuttle trip took only a few hours, and Kyle was left in charge, with Scotty backing him up. Spock was convinced that there would be no problems, and refused to worry about it. Nyota sighed happily and climbed into the shuttle.

There was a ground car waiting for them at the spaceport, and they relaxed and let themselves be driven, arriving at his parents' country estate at dusk. Amanda and Saavik were waiting, obviously having been watching from some window for their arrival. Nyota hugged them both, and he let himself be hugged as well. And then the driver was carrying their bags in, and Amanda was urging them to the dining room, where end-meal waited. "Your father is on his way from the city, but said not to wait for him. You have been traveling and need to eat."

He raised one eyebrow at her. They had not been traveling that long. But they seated themselves, and began to eat and talk, something they would not have done with Sarek there. By the time he arrived, they were almost finished, and he joined them for fruit and cheese, saying it was all he needed. And then they sat out on the covered patio, with tall glasses of cold fruit juice, and spoke of many things. And Saavik kept bringing up StarFleet over and over again. He began to see a pattern there.

The next day, when he had a chance to speak privately with his father, he asked what the plans were for her continued education. And Sarek looked straight at him, and said "She wishes to go to StarFleet Academy, for StarFleet saved her when she was lost."

"And you are agreeable to this?"

"Her reasons are sound, and it is her life. I will not constrain her. Perhaps I have learned some wisdom since you were her age."

Wisely, he said nothing to this, only nodding.

He found Saavik sitting on the end of the bed in the room he and Nyota shared, speaking animatedly with Nyota. She had many questions about the Academy, and Nyota was answering to the best of her ability. When he came in, Saavik straightened up, and became more reserved, but he could tell she was struggling with it. He did not think she would ever be as comfortable with Vulcan reserve as he was, she had spent too many years as a wilding for it to come naturally to her. But she did try.

He spoke with her, to determine that she understood the commitment she must make. And found that she was well aware of what she determined to do. And so he commended her, on her decision, and went to the comlink, and brought up the application forms, and had her fill them out, and counter-signed them, and submitted them, while she stood beside him and quivered with anticipation.

"You must still finish your last year here, and pass all your certifications, and make excellent grades, and pass the physical exam."

"Yes, yes, I know all about that. I exercise every day. I run five meters every morning. I am determined."

"So I see." He could feel Nyota's amusement. And her acknowledgement that she herself had been this excited over going to the Academy.

It was a good visit, and he spent a number of hours, seated at the chess board with his father, speaking of many things. It was heartening to be able to do so, after so many years when they had not spoken at all. But when the time that they had said they would be away from the ship was over, they headed back to the spaceport, and their shuttle, and returned to duty, finding everything on the Enterprise just as they had left it.


	11. Chapter 11:Bat'leths at the Ready

**In Command**

**Chapter 11 : Bat'leths at the Ready**

**September 2282 **

The planet they were headed for had been surveyed the year before and was rich with minerals, some of them quite rare. And there was no sentient race at all. However, it was in the sector which was hotly contested by the Klingons, and the Federation foresaw trouble there. The mining camps would need to be well guarded. Therefore they had been dispatched to stand watch until the buildings were all set up, and the scanners and defense systems were all in place. They would guard the planet during this set-up time, to be sure that the defenses were all in place and working correctly before leaving the miners there alone.

And it turned out to be a good plan, for before they had been in orbit for two days, there was a warbird there, challenging them. Spock wasted no time in debate, giving them a firm order to depart. And he sent several teams of security guards to the surface, to augment those already there. He would not leave the planet undefended and give the Klingons a chance to sabotage the equipment or capture the miners. He gave orders to keep the area around the camps well guarded and well surveyed.

His precautions turned out to be extremely beneficial. When the party of Klingons beamed down, they were detected immediately. Bat'leths were not much use against phasers, and these had come without disruptors, seeking battle glory, which they definitely did not get. They were swiftly disarmed, and transported straight to the brig, where they were held, pending talks with the captain of the Klingon ship.

Spock presented a cool, calm front, and did not respond at all to the Klingon's braggart stance. He simply sat, with one eyebrow raised, and outwaited the long string of curses and threats. "And what shall I do with your men that I have in my brig?"

"Return them immediately, and you shall not be harmed."

"I shall not be harmed in any case. Why should I return your men with no concession from you?"

"Klingons do not make concessions! We are the conquerors! We are strong warriors and conquerors."

"And yet you have conquered nothing here, and have no rights to this planet at all, for it is well within Federation territory. You are the interloper, and will have to leave. And unless you can prove to me that you will leave peacefully, your men will remain in my brig, as well as any others you are short-sighted enough to send below." And with that, he cut off the transmission, leaving the Klingon captain screaming at him in outrage.

Another team of invaders appeared below, and was just as quickly rounded up and beamed aboard, to be hastened down the corridors and into the brig, in a cell beside the first ones. If the Klingon captain kept this up, his entire crew would be languishing in the Enterprise's brig, without nothing to show for his efforts. He did not seem to learn very quickly. However, Spock had no wish to spend the effort to contain these barbarians, nor to use his ship's resources to feed and house them. Something would have to be done to convince his opponent that this was a losing proposition. But what could he do to ensure this?

He was seated on his floor pillow, deep in thought, when Nyota slipped into his quarters. "Come, you have spent enough time today on this problem. It is time to eat and rest." And she filled his table up with steaming hot food, and drew him up off the floor to join her. He ate what she had provided, and talked with her, and took his ka'athyra and played, soothing the both of them. And then he followed her quite willingly into the sleeping alcove, and let her remove his clothing and arouse him until he spent himself completely, and fell into a deep sleep with her nestled against him.

When he awoke the next morning, his plan was clear in his mind, and he thanked Nyota for giving him the clarity to see what he must do. When he explained his plan, she clapped her hands and smiled, and then laughed aloud. It was perfect. And he got much the same reaction from the senior staff when he told them what must be done. And so they set their plan in action, and waited for the Klingons to fall for it. And so they did.

They had prepared a dueling ground, and laid out the captured weapons, and the Klingons could not resist, feeling challenged, and certain that they would prevail. What they had not counted on was the ability of a certain StarFleet captain, with the strength and swiftness of a Vulcan. Even a Klingon's strength was no match for him. The captain of the Klingon ship was dispatched quickly, ending up on the ground with his own bat'leth at his neck. From there, the terms were dictated to him, and he was forced to accept them, going in defeat back to his ship, where he would almost certainly be eliminated by his own men in very short order. It was the way of that race, to handle defeat in such a manner. And the new captain would be more cautious, for a while, giving this planet a chance to set its defenses up and have them well in place before another attempt was made to invade.

And when Spock returned to his quarters, Nyota was waiting there, and took him to the shower, and examined every inch of his body, to be sure that he had come to no harm in that encounter, even though he assured her that he was uninjured.


	12. Chapter 12:Celebrations

**In Command**

**Chapter 12 : Celebrations**

**December 2282 **

It was another new planet, one no one from the Federation had ever visited before. The Enterprise had detected the very first warp drive test that had been done there, and come at once, after first notifying StarFleet Command, of course. The landing party had been very carefully selected, and the follow-up team even more so. And now came the invitation, delivered in the form of a very formal written invitation, on a very formal ritually folded stiff paper, and a reply expected soon, and he did not know how to answer. He stood there, in his ready room, with the invitation in his hand, reading it for the fifth time. There was no actual point in reading it again, for he had the contents thoroughly memorized, yet still he did so.

Nyota had translated the words for him, and he had listened carefully, to be sure that she interpreted them the same way that he had. Her knowledge of this language was so much greater than his. But he had made no mistakes at all. He had understood it perfectly the first time.

"Four representatives of the great starship Enterprise are hereby invited to attend the year-end celebrations to be held at the Imperial Palace in Quantory on the Holidays next. Everything will be furnished, as is the custom, and only the honor of your presence is requested." And then there was information on who to reply to with the names of those coming.

Although they had a full team of psychologists, anthropologists, sociologists, and other scientists down on the planet, no one had yet discovered just exactly what the year-end celebrations consisted of. The perfect persons to join in this celebration were the scientists already on the planet's surface, and yet he had sure that what was requested was his own presence, and that of the other senior officers. To refuse might well mean an insult to the whole planet, and yet such celebrations as he had observed in other places and other times were not something he wished to be involved with. It was a troubling and perplexing decision, and he must make it quickly and relay the return information. He had already deliberated much too long. With a sigh, he made his decision, and sat down to pen his reply, using the replicated materials with which he had been provided, in order to answer with the same formality with which he had been invited.

/

They stood on the transporter pad, arrayed in their dress uniforms, and waited. When the signal came from the planet below that all was in readiness, Scotty engaged the transporter, and the familiar swirling sense of motion without moving overtook them. When they blinked their eyes, they were on the planet's surface, facing a large delegation of the rulers of the planet. Carefully, they exchanged the ritual greetings which they had practiced, and were greeted in return. And then they were led away, at a slow, stately pace, almost as though they were entering a place of worship, or marching in a parade. All that was missing was the accompanying music. And that begun as soon as they entered the large building before them. Now indeed it felt like a processional.

They were led to a large dais, where the planetary ruler sat, waiting. And they were formally announced, much as had been done on other planets, at other times. He made the small bow of one ruler to another, and the Imperial Prince stood, and returned the bow, reached forward then to clasp his hands. He steeled himself, and raised his shields, and extended his hands. And then he turned to his side, and brought forth Nyota, and introduced her. She gave a deep curtsey, and received a smaller bow in return. And then Kyle and McCoy were introduced, and gave their bows and received hand clasps, and there were smiles all around. And then the Imperial Prince turned and made a motion, and a very ornately dressed woman stepped forward, and was introduced as his consort. And then the top level of the government of this planet was introduced, one by one. He sincerely hoped that those on the ship were recording all this as planned.

There followed a very formal banquet, and much standing around and talking about nothing much, for what seemed like hours. Nyota's feet were beginning to hurt by the time the dancing started. He was not at all thrilled with this part of the celebrations. They had studied the recordings that the study party had made, and practiced, and could dance the local dance, but this was not something that came easy to him, or that he was comfortable with. However, he did take Nyota's hand, and lead her out, and demonstrate that the members of the Federation respected the traditions of their member planets. And Nyota smiled at him, and sent him waves and waves of affection through their bond, until he must warn her to desist, before he became overstimulated. Both Kyle and McCoy somehow obtained dancing partners from amidst the locals, and were swooping around the floor, smiling down at their flattered temporary partners.

After much too long on the dance floor, they were led away to a balcony on the side of the building, where there were concealed heaters running, and took their seats where they could be seen, small spotlights shining down to illuminate the group. And there were fireworks, much to Nyota's delight. He found himself enjoying them as well, although he did not make any overt exclamation over them as she did.

It was not until the fireworks were completed that the event occurred which he refused to participate in. Even Kyle flushed and refused, although his was better phrased, perhaps. McCoy swore and snapped at the request, saying it was outrageous. And he had Nyota beamed back to the ship immediately, taking no chances at all on her safety. With Kyle and McCoy at his back, he made a stilted explanation that the sexual customs of different people did not always agree, and backed away from the Imperial Prince, attempting to preserve the good will that had been generated up to that point. And when the study party was back on board the ship, the first question that was put to them was why none of them had made any mention at all of the fact that parties on this particular planet always ended up with an orgy.


	13. Chapter 13:Deliberation

**In Command**

**Chapter 13 : Deliberation**

**January 2283 **

In only six months, the current five-year mission would come to an end. So far, the admiralty had not mentioned anything about what would come next, but Spock had been doing his research. The Enterprise was aging. Space was not easy on ships, not at all, and the Enterprise had been in more than its share of battles, as well. There was a newer class of ship out there now, larger, faster. He had an uneasy feeling that this was the last mission for this particular ship. What that meant for the crew, he had no idea. It was entirely possible that they would be split up and sent in many different directions. He did hope that that would not be the case, but he had his doubts.

Another possibility was that they would scrap the ship, but transfer the crew en masse to a new vessel. He did think that was possible, although the probability did seem fairly low. He gave it no more than a twenty-three point six four percentage of likelihood.

It was also entirely possible that they would try to move him into a land-based position. This was not something which he wished to consider. He was extremely aware of how chafing Kirk found his current job, and had no wish to find himself in such a position. He supposed he could always leave the service, and return to Vulcan, if that occurred, but he did not feel that he was ready for that type of change, either. And he knew that Nyota was not. He set that possibility aside for the present, willing to consider other possibilities before devoting more thought to such unpleasantness.

He would be willing to take on the captaincy of a research vessel if they decommissioned the Enterprise. There would obviously be a place on such a ship for a communications officer. That life would be very rewarding, at least for him. He was not entirely sure whether Nyota would accept the less stimulating life as easily. Perhaps he should discuss this with her. Or perhaps it was too soon. After all, he did not wish to upset her, or cause her to anticipate something which might not happen at all.

There had been some rumors that StarFleet was about to make some changes at the Academy. Talk that they were going to start a series of live simulations, on a real ship. Surely they would not use a brand new ship for such things. There was a slight possibility, he reckoned no more than thirteen point three, that the Enterprise might be put to such a use. Perhaps Jim might have some idea about that. He might call him later, to see what he knew. He considered whether he might enjoy being in command of such a ship. A training vessel, he supposed. Working every day with cadets, attempting to instill in them the proper attitudes, the proper method of conducting themselves while actually on duty. It did have a certain appeal. He would have to think further about this. But if this happened, surely they would only need a skeleton crew. They would not need a senior communications officer. What then would Nyota do? Communications research? Teach at the Academy? There were possibilities there that he must think about before discussing this with her.

He finally concluded that he simply did not have enough data to determine what the probable outcome was. He sighed. He did not like changes. He much preferred to know well in advance when one was necessary, and what it was going to be, so that he could prepare himself. He did not think that this time he could have that early warning, that knowledge. No this time he might not know until they arrived back at Earth at the end of their mission. He would simply have to prepare himself with extra meditation, so that he was calm and in control when the time came. He did not see what else he could do.


	14. Chapter 14:Return

**In Command**

**Chapter 14 : Return**

**June 2283 **

He sat in the command chair, looking out the main viewscreen as Earth grew steadily larger. Clouds, ocean, deserts, all were visible to the naked eye. The blue planet, so different from the one where he was born. Their five-year mission was at an end, and they approached SpaceDock, still uncertain as to what would happen next. As he sat and mused, he heard Nyota speaking softly, apparently receiving a message. And then she swiveled her chair toward him and announced that there was a message for him from StarFleet Command. This was what he had been waiting for, then, almost certainly. "Transfer it to my ready room." And he stood and walked the short distance, at a deliberate pace, and closed the door behind him, sitting at his desk, composed as always, to receive the word that would determine his future, and that of the entire crew.

He reached forward and touched the button that brought the comlink to life. He exchanged pleasantries with the admiral who had called. It was as he had expected, the Enterprise would not go out to space again. But she would not be scrapped. No, she would be slightly refurbished and attached to the Academy as a training vessel. This had been his unspoken hope. And he heard the offer to continue to captain the ship, to develop training missions for the cadets, to provide 'live' simulations, to be stationed on Earth, but still be in space. And found himself accepting.

He had discussed this with Nyota, and she had agreed that it was a good fit for him. She had thought about it and discussed it with him, and decided that she would put in for a place at the Academy as well, if this was offered to him. And now he felt her, in the back of his mind, accepting, determined to change the focus of her own career in order to stay with him. He would not lose her. She would not leave him. He could feel her soft calmness soothing him.

_How could you think I would leave you, love? Surely you know better than that._

_I could not presume. I could not influence your decision. It would not have been right._

He felt her amusement, that he would think she could ever leave him, and then he was full of her, her love overflowing, and knew that he had had unfounded fears. She was his, and he was hers, and they would go on together, for as long as either of them lived.

/

When the Enterprise was anchored to SpaceDock, he opened the intercom, and spoke to the entire crew at once, breaking the news to them that this was the last mission of the Enterprise as they had known it, and telling them what would become of her. There would be a small crew retained, and those who wished to be considered would have priority. He told them how to notify him if they wished to be considered for the permanent crew. Everyone else would be reassigned, except for a very few who might wish to retire at this point. There would be a contingent from StarFleet Command on board the next day to interview everyone, and discuss possibilities with them. Appointments would be issued via comlink to their quarters. And he closed by thanking them all for their service under him, in his usual quiet voice, and pressed the button to end the communication.

He sat there quietly, at his desk, until Nyota came in and stood beside him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder, offering him her quiet assurance. At length he laid his hand over hers, where it rested on his shoulder, and applied a very small amount of pressure. And then he stood, and they headed for the mess hall, as though it were any other evening.

/

It took only a few days to secure her commission to the Academy. She would be a full instructor there, and was eligible for on-campus housing, but they decided instead to find an apartment, where they might have more privacy. And so it was, a week after docking at SpaceDock, that they found themselves standing in the living room of their first real home, surrounded by their baggage, somewhat bewildered and unsure of themselves in this new situation.

It was another new beginning, another phase of their lives, and they would soon find their equilibrium again, there was no doubt of that. And they had each other. That was all that was needed.


	15. Chapter 15:A New Direction

**In Command**

**Chapter 15 : A New Direction**

**July 2283 **

The Enterprise was now in permanent orbit above the Academy and could be accessed via shuttle or transporter. As the refitting was done, Spock spent part of each day on the ship, overseeing and making decisions. The remainder of the time was spent in his new office at the Academy, planning the training simulations that would be staged during the fall semester. It was also necessary to ensure that he had the necessary crew to maintain the ship properly, and to instruct the cadets who would be aboard. It was with great satisfaction that he received Scotty's acceptance to remain aboard.

"I canna think of a better way to finish out my years in StarFleet. Tis nae sa long until I'll be ready for retirement, and I think to stay with my lady until then would be only fitting."

He would not have phrased it just that way, but he agreed completely with the sentiment. Although he did think that the Scotsman was exaggerating just how soon he would retire. The man was still healthy and alert and in no danger of becoming senile any time soon.

Nyota had an office at the Academy as well, but in another building. She was busy creating lesson plans for the classes she would teach in the fall. And forcing the redesign of the laboratory used for communications training, as well. She insisted that it be as up-to-date as possible. Secretly he was amused at her insistence, and proud of the stance she was taking. Watching her stand her ground and speak up for the cadets she would be training was extremely pleasing to him, although he made sure that she did not know exactly how much she had impressed him.

But the day that brought him the most pleasure of all was the day he was summoned to the Commandant's office, to watch as Nyota received her Commander's pips. It was certainly something that she deserved. He looked into her beaming face, and almost smiled, his lips quirking up at the corners without conscious thought. And when they left the Commandant's office, he took her to one of their favorite restaurants to celebrate. The remainder of their celebration took place later.

They left the restaurant, and instead of returning to their new apartment, he headed for the Academy transit station, while she wondered what he had planned. Carefully, he kept his thoughts to himself, wanting to surprise her. When he stationed her on the lit disc, and gave the technician the coordinates, she grinned at him, but still he did not let her know what it was that he had planned. They materialized on the Enterprise, and he led her off down the corridors. When she had determined where he was heading, she began to giggle, and then put her hand over her mouth and glanced around, to be sure that they had not been overheard. But there were very few crewmen on duty during gamma shift, and none in this part of the ship.

When they reached the corridor where the small storeroom was, she was quivering with eagerness, and went straight to the ladder on the far wall when the door opened. He turned to the touchplate beside the door, and locked it down, so that none would interrupt them, and then followed her up the ladder and into the small gravity-free space above. She was already removing her uniform, letting the pieces float about with no regard for how they would recapture them when it was time to redress. And for once, he cast aside all thoughts of order, and followed her lead.

By the time they both were bare, her scent filled the space, and had its affect on him. His lok was rising, heavy and dark, before he even touched her. He kept one foot hooked into the ladder until he had her in his grasp, and then released it, spinning about in reaction to the effort used to pull her willing body against his. She slid one leg around his, locking her foot behind his knee, and the opposite arm went about his body, her hand splayed against his back. The other hand caressed his face, his neck, his ears, while her soft mouth traveled over the same skin, as she murmured softly to him.

He cupped her buttocks in one hand, and used the other to tease her breasts, his mouth on hers, and on her neck, tasting, nibbling, sucking. She moaned softly into his ear, her breath soft and warm against his skin, the sound arousing him even more. Slowly they moved about one another, touching and exciting, as their bodies turned about lazily, tumbling about in the small space. Slowly he moved her body about, until they faced in opposite directions, and then he fastened his mouth upon her wet sex and feasted, as she began to swallow down his lok. They shook and moaned and their bodies turned about, their movements sending them tumbling. And when they bumped against the ladder, he reached out with one hand for a moment and caught it, swiftly turning about and slipping his foot under one rung, so that he had purchase. She used her hands on his body to turn herself and wrapped her legs about his waist, his lok sliding into her ready depths until he was completely seated within her. He held her close with both his hands, his mouth greedy on hers, his hips moving against her, her inner muscles squeezing him, and then they were gasping for breath, soaring into the white hot ecstasy they knew so well, unable to separate themselves into two, for they were only one, there. Fused completely, joined completely, mind and body combined. One.

They drifted, then, wrapped around each other, for some time, not quite asleep, simply existing, relishing the moment. Eventually he grasped the ladder again, and pulled her in where she could reach it as well. And then the quest for the clothing that drifted about, trying to find things in the right order. It was necessary to stretch quite far to snatch some of it from the air, and she laughed at him, and he smiled at her, full of her, full of happiness. When they were dressed again, they went back down the ladder, and unlocked the door, and went back down the corridors to the transporter bay, and back to the Academy, and walked across the dark grounds to the street where their apartment was. And went inside, and into their own bedroom, and were alone together, as it was meant to be.


	16. Chapter 16:Cadets

**In Command**

**Chapter 16 : Cadets**

**September 2283 **

It was September, the beginning of a new term at the Academy, and the first term where the Enterprise would be used as a teaching vessel. It was with some trepidation that Spock stood beside the transporter console and waited for the first batch of cadets to arrive. Although he had been planning for this all summer, still, it was something new, something untried, and he was not completely sure that he was ready for it. Beside him, grinning, Scotty attended to the controls, and the all-too-familiar swirling patterns formed on the transporter deck, turning slowly into red-clad cadets. The new uniforms were so much better that the last ones, but they did take some getting used to. Surreptitiously, he tugged at the bottom of his jacket, pulling it straight before returning the salutes he received, and welcoming the cadets aboard. Quickly he turned them over to the officers waiting to show them to quarters, and waited for the second batch to arrive. When the full contingent had arrived, he stood there a moment longer, until Scotty spoke quietly. "Tis started, then."

"Yes. We are officially a teaching vessel now. Full of students."

"Shall we go and get started on the teaching, then?"

"Indeed we shall." And with no further time for doubts, the two men strode off to begin.

/

Planet-side, in the Communications building, Nyota taught her first classes, and held her first labs. She was no less ambiguous over this than Spock was. Although she had no doubts at all about her own abilities when seated at a communications console on a starship, standing in front of a classroom full of cadets was another matter altogether. There were butterflies in her stomach that first day, and only the calm presence of Spock in the back of her mind helped her to get through it without hesitation. But get through it she did, and soon found that she enjoyed the interactions with the bright young minds immensely. The questions they asked! And so much more was expected of them now than when she had been starting out. There were more languages to learn, and more and different equipment to learn to use, and more cultures to study. She found herself studying, in the evenings, trying to stay ahead of them. While Spock sat at his computer console and modified the simulations that the students worked with on the Enterprise, she tried to incorporate as many different languages and cultures into her lectures and labs as she could, both of them trying to cram as much knowledge as possible into the cadets in the limited time they had with them.

/

The first set of cadets finished their on-board training and departed. The majority of them had done well. Some few of them would be watched much closer now, to be sure that they were truly meant to be in StarFleet. And the next batch would be arriving bright and early Monday morning. He called a meeting of his permanent staff, to discuss the experiences they had had, to determine whether any of the training needed to be modified or extended. It took much longer than anticipated, for each member of the staff had experiences that the others had not had, which they wished to discuss. Silently he sent Nyota an apology, and told her that he would be later than anticipated, and felt her warmth and love in return. She would wait for him, to eat the evening meal, and they could discuss their students together over the meal. This was completely satisfactory to him, and he turned his whole attention back to the meeting, content with his new position, comfortable with it at last.


	17. Chapter 17:Our Own Place

**In Command**

**Chapter 17 : Our Own Place**

**December 2283 **

At first, they found living in an apartment very strange. They had lived on a starship for so many years that they missed the subliminal thrum of the giant engines and the sigh of the fans that circulated the air. These things had become bone-deep parts of their life, and their absence was felt rather than sensed. Eventually they adjusted and slept better, not awakening in the night wondering what was wrong.

In the beginning, the apartment was sparsely furnished - a bed, a dresser, a couch, a small table with two chairs. Neither of them had any experience in selecting and purchasing furnishings, and that had been as far as they were able to go before moving in. Once in, they began to feel the need for other things, and gradually the rooms filled, a pair of chairs opposite the couch, with a low table between, two desks in the room meant for formal dining, a pair of small chests beside the the head of the bed, bookcases and racks for music discs. One by one, the small things that they had collected over the years found places to be displayed. A few pictures appeared on the walls.

By the time six months had passed, their apartment had become a home. On one of the desks there were neat stacks of PADDs and assorted computer equipment. The other was less tidy, with small pieces of communication equipment laying randomly about, mixed with textbooks and other items. But the place of honor on that desk was occupied by a small piece of bi-colored driftwood, and a striated pebble. Sometimes when Nyota was working, she would absently stroke one or the other with one finger, a small smile on her face. And when she did so, often Spock would lift his face from whatever he was working on, and turn in slightly in her direction, to observe her, deeply contented.

Their apartment was close enough to the campus that they usually walked back and forth. And since he had a place to come to, and someone waiting for him, Spock spent most nights there, rather than on the Enterprise. The nights that he did not come home found Nyota sitting quietly before the fire, a cup of tea between her hands, wishing he were there.

And so it was that they approached the first holiday season of their time serving StarFleet on Earth, and Nyota decided that they should throw a party. Spock was not entirely sure that this was a good idea, but seeing and feeling how excited she was over the prospect, he agreed. She made endless lists, of things to do to get ready, of how to decorate the apartment, of what food to serve. Spock sat down with her each evening and went over the lists, making suggestions. The list of those invited was expanded and then trimmed, and finally limited to old friends, and a very few new colleagues.

The evening of the party was cold but clear. There was a small but well decorated tree in the bay window of the living room, and a wreath of pine on the door. One after another their friends appeared, bearing small tokens of their friendship. They stood about and sipped on eggnog and hot spiced cider, and nibbling on the wide variety of food set out, talking about old times, and speculating about the future, until the hour was late. One by one they said their goodbyes and left, leaving the host and hostess behind.

"It was a good party, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was, Nyota. Everyone seemed quite pleased to have been invited."

"I guess we ought to clean up now, or at least the food. We don't want to be stuck with all of this mess in the morning."

"I think it would be sufficient to salvage what of the food you wish to keep and bag up the trash. The dishes will wait until tomorrow." He looked about and sighed. "And it will be necessary to use the vacuum on the floors and furniture as well."

She smiled at him. "Unfortunately, parties are not very neat. I'll start picking things up and carrying them to the kitchen."

They worked quickly and efficiently, and had brought reasonable order back to their apartment in less than an hour. And then, by common decision, they clasped their hands together, and headed for their bedroom, leaving the lights on the tree blinking softly in the dark. In their room, with the door open, they could just see the colored lights. Soft flashes of red and gold shone on her skin as he slowly drew off the bright dress she had worn, revealing her body to his gaze. His mouth skimmed down the side of her neck, making her sigh and lean against him, and he murmured softly to her as she traced the edges of his ears with her fingertips. Slowly they moved against one another, touching and tasting, until both were heated, their hearts pounding. And then he lifted her, and laid her across the bed, and buried his face between her legs, assaulting her with tongue and lips, and occasionally a scrape of teeth, while she writhed and bucked against him, crying out her delight until she was gasping and shaking and pulling at him, so close to her ecstasy that she could only call his name before plunging over the edge into the white hot heat.

She had not even had time to catch her breath before he was moving up her body, sliding into her tight wet depths, groaning with the feel of her all about him, her body clutching his, her mind linked so closely to his that he could not find the borders that divided them. He moved within her, sliding back and forth, finding the spots he knew so well, making her arch her body beneath him, until he could hold back no longer, and uttered a deep growl, shaking, and filled her with his hot semen.

It took some time, then, for the both of them to return to normal. He supported himself with his arms, holding most of his weight off of her, nuzzling against her face, whispering to her, while she traced the lines of his features with one finger, giving him tiny soft kisses. Eventually he rolled them over, so that she lay partially upon him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her face against the side of his neck, her hand resting on his side, over his heart. He wrapped his arm about her, and used the other to pull up the thick comforter, and they settled into sleep, perfectly content with each other and their new life.


	18. Chapter 18:Mentor

**In Command**

**Chapter 18 : Mentor**

**April 2284 **

Nyota had a rare week when she was not overwhelmed with papers to grade, labs to conduct, seminars to monitor, or students to advise. And so she made plans. It was well past time that they had Saavik over to dinner. It had been far too long. She fussed over the menu, spent hours on the shopping, and a whole day in the cooking and preparation. Secretly, Spock was amused. He felt that Saavik would have been delighted to eat raw vegetables in their company, but of course Nyota would never have believed that. And so she spent hours and hours getting ready, and he knew that she enjoyed every minute of it.

On Friday evening, at exactly 1700 hours, the doorbell chimed, and Spock went to answer it. There on the small front porch stood Saavik, in her cadet dress uniform, smartly at attention. His lips quirked up at one corner and he stepped aside, motioning her in. She stepped into the foyer, back out of his way, and waited while he closed the door and turned to face her. "Welcome, Saavik. I trust you are doing well."

"Yes, I am quite satisfactory." She was straight and tall and completely controlled. He found he missed the boisterous child that she had been so few years before. He motioned for her to follow him, and led the way into the kitchen, where the table was set for three.

When Nyota saw Saavik, she came running and enveloped the young woman in a big hug. It did not take very long at all for all that Vulcan control to melt completely, and Saavik was hugging her back and exclaiming her happiness at being there just as loudly as Nyota was. Spock stood back and watched them, full of contentment.

When the greeting was finished, the food was quickly placed on the table and everyone sat down to eat. Completely ignoring Vulcan meal etiquette, Nyota began to quiz Saavik about her classes.

"I am doing well in everything except stellar cartography. I must admit that this class is most difficult for me."

Spock looked at Saavik. "I would be willing to assist you, if you could tell me what your difficulty is." The beaming look of gratitude he got warmed him up so that he had to take a sip of his water to hide his delight. The words came tumbling out of her then, describing the problems she was having. The remainder of the meal was spent in a three-way conversation about the troublesome subject, and it continued long after the table was cleared and they had adjourned to the living room, where Spock soon had a fire blazing cheerfully in the fireplace. Nights were still chilly in early April.

When it was time that Saavik must leave in order to get to her dorm before curfew, an invitation was extended to return for more assistance, and quickly accepted. They stood on the small porch and watched her stride down the sidewalk, confident and poised, such a marvelous change from the half-wild child that they had rescued so many years before. When she had turned the corner, they went back inside and settled down on the couch, Nyota snuggled up against his side with his arm around her.

"She's growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that we were visiting her on Vulcan at your parent's home and she was running everywhere with her sehlat, laughing and happy."

"Indeed, I feel the same way. I was thinking about how she was when we found her, all wild and dirty and starved, and how she has thrived, first in your care, and then in the care of my mother. For I am sure that my mother had the burden of her care, with my father looking on from a distance for the most part."

"Probably. But he did many things that soothed her way. Remember the electronic fence that he installed, before she even got there, so that she could not wander away into the desert."

"I have learned, over the years, that he has shown that he cares in many ways that are not readily visible. I am not sure that he is capable of more than that."

"I believe that your mother would disagree with you. If he were not capable of showing her how he felt she would not still be with him."

He was quiet for some time, thinking. "Perhaps you are correct. It is possible that there is a side to him that he shows only to her."

"Maybe some day he will show it to you as well."

"I am not sure that this is possible, but I will not say that it is impossible, only improbable." And with that, he pulled her over onto his lap, and began to tease her with soft kisses and gentle touches, until she sighed and forgot everything else.


	19. Chapter 19:Time Off

**In Command**

**Chapter 19 : Time Off**

**July 2284 **

The spring quarter was over, they had cleaned out their offices, locked up the labs, and now it was time to plan something just for themselves. They had never been camping on Earth itself, and now was their opportunity. They sat before the comlink and perused their options. There were so many areas of natural terrain available now that it was difficult to choose. Finally they decided on an area, warm enough to be comfortable for Spock, but not too warm to suit Nyota. It took only a short while after that to locate a small lake, with a cabin on the shore, and low hills all about. It took even less time to reserve it.

They made a shopping trip, selecting food to take with them, and packed a selection of their favorite kitchen tools and seasonings. Packing the clothing they wished to take with them took even less time. They would eat every day, but clothing would be of little use to them most of the time they were there. The flitter was loaded in only a few moments, and they were ready to go.

The flight was short and uneventful, and they were there, alone in the wilderness, ready for another time of peace and quiet and renewal. They unloaded the flitter and walked about the small cabin, checking out what it had to offer. And then a short walk about the immediate area, admiring the scenery, watching the small waves upon the surface of the lake, and deciding where to place the provided deck chairs for best appreciation of the setting sun against the backdrop of the wooded hills.

They spent their time in peaceful contemplation of each other, often lying curled about one another on the pillowed couch before a flickering fire, speaking softly to one another of many things. They took one hike each day, climbing the low hills, circling the small lake, strolling through the fringes of the woods surrounding them. They cooked together, relishing the time spent working in synchronization, simple meals that they ate at the small table in the kitchen. And each night, and each morning, and at other times during the night and day, they touched, and tasted, and laid their hands on one another's face, and shared the ecstasy that always came when they joined their bodies. It was an activity that they never tired of, one that never failed to bring them closer together. When they were temporarily sated, they lay close together, always touching, deeply sensing the other, their bond completely open.

There were no distractions. No noise. No comlink, signaling messages. No students asking tentative questions. Day by day they relaxed, shedding the tensions that had accumulated during the months that they had been continuously surrounded by duty and obligation. It had been far too long since they had had a time like this, and they luxuriated in it, not wanting at all to leave when the time came. But pack up and leave they did, and climbed into the flitter. Nyota looked through the viewscreen one last time, and sighed, then laid her hand over Spock's and sent him her complete contentment. His lips quirked up at the corners, just slightly, and he began the check list, verifying that the flitter was ready for flight.

By nightfall, they were back at their own home, the small amount of luggage carried in, the clothing put into the laundry, the kitchen utensils back in their proper places. And this evening, like the ones spent at the cabin, ended with the two of them curled into one another on the couch before a flickering fire, speaking softly to one another.


	20. Chapter 20:Another Year Begins

**In Command**

**Chapter 20 : Another Year Begins**

**Sept 2284 **

Once again the students returned to the Academy, ready for another year of classes, labs, and simulations to begin. And with them came Saavik, fresh from a short visit to Sarek and Amanda on Vulcan. After orientation was over, Spock and Nyota invited her to their home for dinner.

At exactly the appointed time, the door chime sounded. Spock went to open the door, and Saavik entered, dressed in her full uniform, as expected. Nyota despaired of ever getting her to relax and be informal. The young woman had put her whole self fully into being a cadet, and never seemed to lose that focus at all. Even knowing that Spock and Nyota would be dressed in casual clothing did not deter her. Every time she had been invited, she had appeared in full regalia.

They greeted each other, and Saavik passed on greetings from Sarek and Amanda, and then they sat and ate, observing the Vulcan custom of quiet during meals. After the table was cleared, they went into the room that was Spock and Nyota's favorite part of the house, and Spock laid a fire in the fireplace and lit it, and then sat in his normal place, at one end of the long, cushioned couch. Nyota sat at the other end, her legs tucked up beneath her. If they had been alone, she would have been much closer to Spock, and eventually one or the other would have ended up laying on the other. But they had company, and so they were circumspect. Saavik sat in one of the plush armchairs set at either end of the couch, straight and tall.

They talked about many things, but when they got to what Saavik might expect this year at the Academy, she was eager to discuss her coming tour of duty on the Enterprise. Finally they saw the animated girl they were used to. Spock steepled his hands and looked at her over the top, his eyes sparkling. Yes, this was the enthusiasm he wished to see from her. She was brimming over with anticipation, so ready for new experiences.

Nyota watched the younger woman happily. So they had not managed to completely turn her into a Vulcan after all. Saavik was obviously ready for this new experience, full of eagerness and willingness. She wished she might be on the Enterprise to observe her learning new things, to see how she handled the simulations that Spock would have set up for the cadets. He had discussed some of them with her, and even asked for her input at times, respecting her knowledge of the communications hardware and software, as well as all the protocols that were used in contacting new civilizations.

Almost she wished that she could be that young again, that starry-eyed, so eager for all the new experiences that were going to occur. She shook her head slightly. No, she was content. Her life had not always been happy, but she would not trade any of it for anyone else's life. Not in the least.

Sensing the direction of her thoughts, Spock filled the link with love and the warmth of his respect and admiration, and she smiled softly at him and turned back to the conversation, joining in in describing the quarters on the Enterprise, where Saavik would soon find herself.

When it was time for Saavik to start her journey back the short distance to the campus, they all rose, and went to the door in a group. At the door, Saavik hesitated, just a bit, and Nyota stepped forward and gave her a big hug. There was only the slightest hesitation before Saavik hugged her back, and Nyota whispered in her ear. "I am always here. You have only to ask and I will make time for you. Never forget that."

She was answered by another squeeze, and the slightly nod, only felt against her shoulder. And then Saavik straightened up, and tugged at the hem of her jacket to straighten it, and squared her shoulders and bid them goodnight.

They stood on the small porch and watched her until she turned a corner and they could no longer see her. And then they went inside, and settled down on the couch again, content to be there together without speaking, until the logs in the fireplace collapsed with a loud crash, and they realized how much time had passed. Spock rose, and shut the fireproof doors in front of the fireplace, and Nyota spoke to the household computer, locking the doors, setting the comlink on emergency only, and turning out most of the lights. Tomorrow they would start the new classes, and see the cadets that they had taught before, as well as new ones. But tonight was theirs, and theirs alone, and with one mind they entered their bedroom and shut out all the rest of the world.


	21. Chapter 21:Private Time

**In Command**

**Chapter 21 : Private Time**

**November 2284**

He came through the door and immediately noticed that the lights were not on in the living room. Perhaps Nyota was napping? But there she was, in the doorway at the end of the short hallway, waiting. What was it that she was wearing? A short silk kimono, like the ones she always had on the Enterprise. And her feet were bare, and he had a very strong feeling that beneath the kimono she was bare.

His feet carried him toward her almost without his even thinking about it. One hand, held out, stopped him. She stood there, almost within reach, and looked at him, her eyes dark and sultry, and opened the bond just enough that he could feel the need, the want, simmering there. And he had thought she had shut down their link because she was involved in some intricate problem. This was a problem of another kind altogether.

She turned, slowly, looking back over her shoulder at him, and walked the short distance to the doorway to their room. And then she beckoned, and disappeared and he followed, completely under her spell. He stood in the doorway to their room, taking in what awaited. The only light was that of the candles flickering on the small chests on either side of the bed. The scent of incense floated on the air, pleasing, relaxing, arousing. She knelt in the middle of the bed, waiting.

He stepped into the room, going directly to the closet, where he removed his clothing as he would on any other day, hanging neatly those things which could be worn again, putting the remainder into the laundry container, setting his boots neatly in the vacant spot against the back of the closet wall. When he turned to face her again, his arousal was obvious, and she made a small sound, both of approval, and of appreciation.

He crossed the room slowly, and she stroked the bed with one hand, indicating where she wanted him. He lay down, body straight, arms beside him, and she reached over and touched his lips. He opened his mouth and she laid something on his tongue, her fingers caressing his lips. He savored the flavor of dark chocolate, deep and aromatic. The small square of chocolate slowly melted on his tongue, flooding his mouth with its seductive scent and flavor. Slowly he sucked it down, making it last as long as possible.

He lay still, letting the chocolate sing through his system, while she knelt quietly beside him, hardly moving at all, her hands folded on her thighs. He closed his eyes at the slight sense of disorientation the chocolate caused, feeling himself loosen, feeling his arousal grow. And then, before he could open his eyes again, she began to touch him. Soft, gentle touches. Lightly stroking her fingertips on his skin. He let everything else fall away and focused completely on the sensation of being touched. His head tipped backwards, just slightly, his body arching toward her hand, soft sounds falling from his throat, entirely unaware.

Above him, she smiled happily, and continued with her plan, keeping her body out of his reach, moving her hands gently over his body, knowing from long familiarity where to touch, and how. He moved languidly beneath her gentle administration, turning himself slowly to present those areas she touched, sighing at the feel of her fingertips upon his skin, at the feelings that ran out of her into him through those slight touches. Her fingers trailed through the thick black hair on his chest, lingering over his nipples, leaving them taut and pebbled, olive green from the increased blood flow. When her fingers left them, he moaned, softly, and she sighed.

Her fingers strayed down the length of one well-muscled arm, gently caressing the sensitive flesh in the pit of his elbow, moving on down to stroke his wrist. He splayed his hand out, opening it to her advances, making small huffing sounds in anticipation. Gently she moved her fingers over his palm, tracing the lines there, while he shivered, keeping his body flat and still with great effort. And then she traced each finger, lingering gently over the sensitive tips, flooding him with sensation. He groaned, and his lok began to twitch, a drop of lubricant shining on the tip.

When her hand lifted from his, he lifted the other mutely to her, offering it for her ministrations. She took it in one hand, holding it captive, although he made no effort to remove it, wanting instead to keep it there. With the other hand, she began to tease him, touching lightly here and there, until he moaned at her, shaking. And then she bent, and took his fingertips into her mouth, laving them gently with her tongue, sucking on them, until he began to growl at her, his lok jerking and twitching against his flat abdomen.

She laid his hand back down on the bed, and bent over him now, her lips brushing against his. He pressed against her, deepening the kiss, his tongue running over the seam of her lips, demanding entry. She opened to him, allowing him in, welcoming him, and the kiss grew even deeper, until they broke apart, breathing hard. He opened his eyes, then, and smoldering they locked on hers. She did not look away, not for one moment.

His hands moved now, reaching out to untie the silken sash and draw it apart, reaching to her shoulders to draw the fabric of the kimono down and away from her body, baring her to his gaze, to his touch. When his fingers found her flesh, caressing, she moaned softly, and then he was pulling her down to him, his mouth once again on hers, his hands molding her body close to his, touching, sliding over her skin, eager to be everywhere at once. He cupped her full breasts in his hands, fingers pulling at her nipples, making them hard and sending ripples of ecstasy arcing through her body, causing her to moan and shiver against him. His hands slid down, caressing her ribcage, circling her waist, resting against her hips. She slid one knee across his body, kneeling over him now, her hands on his shoulders, her nipples grazing his chest, her molten core hovering over his throbbing lok.

One hand went between her legs, through the wet curls, teasing, touching, caressing, while she moaned and moved uncontrollably, pushing herself against his hand until he lifted her and positioned himself so that she sank down upon him, encasing his lok within her soft wet core, both of them groaning aloud from the pleasure it caused. When he was fully encased within her, his hand went back to her hip, holding her in place, and she began to move.

Slowly at first, and then faster, she moved against him, rising and falling, causing friction that caused such incredible pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly, vocalizing her feelings, her eyes closed now, her body shaking slightly as she neared her peak. He surged up beneath her, meeting her downward thrust, filling her body, relishing the feel of her muscles, clasping him, tightening, bringing him closer. He growled at her, warning, and she shuddered over him, and one, two, three more surges and she was crying out, her body arching, shaking, her muscles convulsing about him, his lok jerking and spasming, sending out jets of hot semen into her waiting body while the ecstasy shone all about them.

When the convulsions had died down to occasional seizures, and breathing had gone from gasping to heavy panting, he carefully pulled her down, onto his body, and wrapped his arms about her, holding her close to him as the ecstasy slowly died away. "I do not know what I did to warrant such a gift, but I do thank you for it." His words were like warm honey, running through her entire body, and she sighed and settled down, completely relaxed, not saying another word before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22:Welcome Aboard

**In Command**

**Chapter 22 : Welcome Aboard**

**January 2285 **

It was time for the next set of cadets to board the Enterprise and begin their training and simulations. Spock stood beside the transporter console, Scotty at the controls, waiting only for the signal from the Academy that the cadets were ready. When the signal came, Scotty looked at Spock, who nodded slightly. Scotty's hands worked the controls, as he had thousands of times, and the transporter deck filled with cadets. They stepped down, saluted Spock, and followed the waiting ensign to receive their room assignments. And then it was repeated. Over and over again until they had their full complement. The only variation was when Saavik stepped off the lit disc on the transporter deck and down onto the floor of the room. Then Spock's eyes lit up, and one corner of his mouth quirked up. He gave Saavik a small nod, and she nodded back, her eyes dancing with eagerness. He watched her head down the corridor with the others in her group, trying to remember what that eagerness felt like. It had been a long time.

As if sensed what he was feeling, Scotty spoke up. "I dinna know how they can have sae much energy. Where does it all come from?"

"I am not sure, but I am certain that I do not have that capacity any more." He shook his head very slightly. "I fear I am becoming set in my ways."

"Na. Just beginning to age." Scotty gave him a wide grin and locked down the console. "Well, they're all here and eager to plunge right in. Good thing you planned a nice surprise in the mess hall."

If such an expression as a smirk might ever cross the face of a Vulcan, the Spock had that look on his face. Of course, will only Scotty there to witness it, no one would ever know.

.

The cadets were halfway through their dinner when the ceiling plates in the mess hall began to groan and buckle. Chaos ensued, much as expected. Fortunately, no one was injured. Those who had shown the most amount of panic found themselves doing the heaviest portion of the cleanup. Unsure how they had been selected, none of them said a word.

.

As usual, when there was a new group on board, Spock spent the first few nights on the Enterprise. Each night before retiring, he called Nyota and spent an hour discussing her classes and the newest group of cadets with her. It was not the same as discussing these things while they sat across from one another at the kitchen table, or stretched out together on the couch, and he felt himself longing to touch her fingers, to feel her soft skin. Sighing, he removed his uniform and slipped into the bed. Perhaps he would meditate on this problem when he awoke.

.

In each department on the Enterprise, the cadets met obstacles, found things needing repair, and handled one crises after another. A tremendous amount of training must be crammed into a very short period of time. And when their training seemed sufficient, Spock gave the orders to head out. The Enterprise looped about the inner planets, cruised along the edge of the meteorite belt, and returned to Earth, bearing a crew of ecstatic cadets. He allowed them a celebration without any crises to handle, and slipped away to spend an evening at home. Nyota was especially glad to see him, and had a sampling of some of his favorite foods already on the table when he arrived. Later they lay together on the couch, watching the snap and play of the firelight, touching each other lightly, talking softly. Eventually the touching turned more intense, and words were replaced with moans and groans, clothing disappeared from bodies as if by magic. The firelight played off of soft skin and hard muscles, flickering over the thrust and surge of two bodies, joined in harmony and love.

He returned to the Enterprise the next morning, refreshed, ready to start the final round of simulations. Each year the students met the final simulation unprepared, and some never accepted the lesson which it taught. He was sure that this year would be no different.


	23. Chapter 23:Kobayashi Maru

**In Command**

**Chapter 23 : Kobayashi Maru**

**February 2285 **

The set of simulations that the cadets aboard the Enterprise were subjected to had grown in both number and complexity since the first set of cadets had come aboard. Each member of the senior staff had added something. Spock now felt that the cadets had a very good grounding in what might be expected on a real mission. To his utter surprise, he found that participating in the simulations was extremely enjoyable. When he shared this finding with Nyota, she laughed and patted his chest and told him that everyone enjoyed a bit of acting now and then. She looked fairly wistful when she said it, and he could feel, through their bond, that she felt she would enjoy being a participant in one of the bridge scenarios. He determined to find a way to include her, eventually.

And so today, he was seated on the simulated bridge, at the science station he had manned for so many years, playing a role in the developing simulation. But what was different today was that the person in the center seat, running the show, so to speak, was Saavik. Scattered about the bridge, mixed in with the cadets, were McCoy and Sulu, among others that he had long familiarity with. And Nyota was stationed at the communications console, much to her delight, although to all appearances she was completely professional. He listened carefully to Saavik's measured tones as she made a log entry and gave directions to the officers on the bridge, reacting to the data that was provided to her.

When the distress call was played over the intercom, Saavik remained cool and collected as she listened to it. He rose from his seat and went to stand behind Nyota's chair as she spoke again, interacting with the pre-recorded messages. He clasped his hands behind his back, standing in the same familiar stance that had served him for so many years. As the situation unfolded, he strode quietly around the back curve of the bridge, observing, not interfering.

When Saavik uttered that one unexpected word, revealing more about her inner attitude than she realized, even though it was uttered softly, he heard, and recorded. He seated himself again at the science station just before she gave the order to plot an intercept course. Sulu half turned toward her, reminding her of their closeness to the Neutral Zone. When the recording played, telling them they were now in the Neutral Zone, he swiveled his chair, and informed her that they were now in violation of the treaty. He waited to see what her response would be.

She ignored his warning, and ordered the transporter room ready, cool, calm, collected. But when Nyota told her she had lost the signal from the freighter, and almost immediately came the warning about the Klingon warbirds, the calmness began to slip, just slightly. And when the explosions started, she began to panic, just the tiniest bit. There was an explosion at the communications console, and Nyota threw her arms into the air and collapsed backwards. Another simulated torpedo hit and McCoy was thrown into the air and fell to the floor unconscious. He had just told her that there was no power to the weapons controller when his own station exploded, and he flew forward a foot before collapsing against the wall.

Saavik was left, seated in the center chair, the bridge full of smoke, the only lighting the red alert lights, all the senior officers dead or unconscious. She gave the order to abandon ship, and then came the command. "All right, open her up." The viewscreen parted and swung backwards, revealing lights, and the figure of one man.

Saavik rose to her feet and spoke quietly. "Any suggestions, Admiral?"

Jim Kirk stepped onto the bridge, giving Saavik a mild rebuke and then turned in his direction. "Captain?"

Spock turned his head, opening his eyes. It must be time to abandon his pretense of being dead. He rose to his feet and turned to address the cadets now standing about the room. "Trainees. To the briefing room." It was always interesting to hear what the cadets felt they had learned, and what they felt the purpose of this exercise had been.

Saavik did not follow the other cadets, and Kirk asked her why she had stayed. A very short conversation followed, during which Saavik was forced to admit that a no-win situation had never occurred to her. Kirk dismissed her, and proceed on around the bridge, and into the corridor beyond, where he found Spock waiting for him. When he asked whether Spock was there to find out what efficiency rating he meant to give the cadets, Spock admitted that he was curious. When he commented that the cadets always seemed to destroy the simulation room, he was reminded that he himself had taken the test three times, and that his final solution had been 'unique'.

Their conversation continued for several more minutes, as Jim examined the antique book that Spock presented him as a birthday present, and then they went their separate ways. He went to inspect the Enterprise, before the formal inspection, to be absolutely certain that everything was as it should be.


	24. Chapter 24:Alarm

**In Command**

**Chapter 24 : Alarm**

**February 2285 **

It was time. Kirk's shuttle approached. The full inspection of the Enterprise would start now. The next three weeks should be … interesting. At least Nyota would be with him.

He stood at the shuttle docking port, hands clasped behind his back. As senior command track cadet on board, newly made Lieutenant Saavik stood at his side. The bosun piped the Admiral aboard. Kirk stepped through, smiling, with McCoy, Sulu, and Nyota behind him. The standard request to come aboard was given and replied to and he turned, introducing the Admiral to the trainee crew, all standing at attention. When Kirk had sauntered down the double line, stopping here and there to make a comment, and headed for the engine room, he dismissed the cadets and turned to head for the bridge, to await Kirk's appearance.

He was stopped in his forward progress by Saavik, standing close and speaking softly in Vulcan. She was not yet used to Kirk's manner. He assured her that not everyone could be perfect, and continued on his way, secretly amused.

As expected, Kirk's inspection was cut_ very _short. Before they had even cleared their moorings, he was on the bridge. And then Spock did what he had been planning, asking Saavik if she had ever piloted a spaceship out of SpaceDock. When she answered in the negative, he rose from his chair, catching the startled looks that passed between Kirk and McCoy, but not acknowledging them in any way. He stood calmly beside the command chair and ordered Saavik to 'take her out'. With only a tiny bit of hesitation, she rose from her station and headed for the command chair, passing directly in front of Kirk and McCoy. The doctor's eyes goggled, but he said nothing. That is until Spock said there was a first time for everything. Then he quietly asked Kirk if he wanted a tranquilizer. Spock heard, of course, and was quietly amused.

When Kirk gave no particular orders for direction, Spock told Sulu to indulge himself. With great glee, Sulu headed out of the Solar System, supremely glad to be back at the helm of the Enterprise. Saavik sat in the command chair, on full alert, her excitement completely controlled. Almost. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed, full of excitement.

.

He entered his quarters, went briefly into the washroom, and then returned to the corner where he had set up his firepot. He picked up the dark robe folded carefully on the small bench and put it on over his uniform. And then he sat on the bench, and folded his hands into one of the standard meditation forms, and began to clear his mind. He had not yet descended into full meditation when the door to his suite opened and Jim Kirk came in, speaking before he was even fully into the room. A problem? Was there not _always_ a problem following this man? What sort of problem could they have on a training cruise? And then Jim began to inform him of the strange problem with the Genesis research station on Regula I. And to ask him about the cadets, calling them children, and wondering how well they might perform under real pressure. There was only one answer he could give. "As with all living things, each according to his gifts."

He offered the ship to Kirk, but Kirk said it was not necessary, only that he required transportation to Regula I. He reminded the other man that he was the senior officer, and that while he was content to command the Enterprise as a teacher on a training mission, under combat situations it was clear that the senior officer _must_ assume command. He reminded Jim that he was a Vulcan, and had no ego to bruise. Jim turned and paced away. And then he made a statement that he had meditated over more than once. "If I may be so bold, it was a mistake for you to accept promotion. Commanding a starship is your first, best, destiny. Anything else is a waste of material."

"I would not presume to debate you."

"That is wise."

Jim turned back toward him, a wry grin on his face.

"In any case, were I to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Jim looked at him, and spoke quietly. "Or the one."

He unclasped his hands, and rose from his bench, and went to stand before his friend, his hands clasped behind him once more. "You are my superior officer. You are also my friend. I have been and always shall be yours."

Kirk stood there for a moment, not speaking, and then ducked his head, nodding. He sighed and reached out, as though he might clap Spock on the shoulder, and then thought better of it and turned away and exited the room. Spock stood there, thinking quietly, until Nyota came out of the bedroom and leaned against him. "You have heard our conversation."

"Yes. Something's wrong out there."

"It would seem so, yes. Let us hope it is something that does not require more than the cadets can handle."

There was nothing that she could add to that, so she only held his hands in hers, and leaned her body against him, waiting until he was ready to move on.


	25. Chapter 25:Change of Command

**In Command**

**Chapter 25 : Change of Command**

**February 2285 **

Admiral Kirk strode onto the bridge and immediately addressed the full ship's complement, informing them of the change of command because of the emergency situation. He then redirected the ship towards the Space Laboratory at Regula I. He looked around at the stunned faces on the bridge and spoke quietly but firmly. "I know that none of you were expecting this. I'm sorry. I'm going to have to ask you to grow up a little bit sooner than you expected." And then he grinned and told Sulu to go to warp five.

As he exited the bridge, Sulu could be heard to say "So much for the little training cruise." But he didn't sound disappointed.

.

Spock stood behind Nyota's station as she hailed the Lab at Regula I, trying to raise Dr. Carol Marcus. Eventually she gave up in frustration, saying that she could not get a response.

"But no longer jammed." It was not so much a question as a statement.

"No, sir. No nothing!"

He could hear the frustration in her voice, and feel it through the bond. She had made every effort to reach the Lab, but had failed, and she did not like that. He turned and crossed the bridge, descending into the pit to stand beside the command chair, his hands clasped behind his back. When Jim turned toward him, he spoke. "There are two possibilities. They are unable to respond. They are unwilling to respond."

Jim swiveled the command chair around, his gaze unfocused. "How far?"

"Twelve hours forty-three minutes present speed."

Jim leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and began to speak, almost as if to himself. "Give up Genesis, she said. What in God's name does that mean? Give it up to whom?"

"It might help my analysis if I knew what Genesis was, beyond the Biblical reference."

In response to that statement, Jim told Nyota to summon McCoy to his quarters. He turned the com over to Saavik and led the way to his quarters.

When Bones entered his quarters, Jim turned his chair towards the comlink screen on his desk and asked for the Genesis summary. Bones and Spock stood behind him, watching over his shoulders.

Spock immediately recognized Carol Marcus when she appeared to give the summary. And when a pause came in the narrative, and Kirk looked back over his shoulder, he gave his opinion of what he had heard. "Fascinating."

At the end of the summary, he spoke again. "It literally _is _Genesis."

As they discussed what they had seen, McCoy suddenly gasped and voiced his newly derived fear. "What if this were used where life already exists?"

Spock answered. "It would destroy such life in favor of its new matrix."

"Its new matrix? Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Bones was becoming angry.

Spock sat back calmly, his hands clasped together in his lap, and replied. "I was not attempting to evaluate its moral implications, Doctor. As a matter of cosmic history it has always been easier to destroy than create."

"Not any more! Now we can do both at the same time!" Sarcasm laced his voice as he continued. "The Earth was created in six days according to man. Now watch out, here comes Genesis, we can do it for you in six minutes!"

"Really, Dr McCoy. You must learn to govern your passions. They will be your undoing." He spread his hands slightly, so that the fingertips rested against each other, in one of the common meditation poses.

The conversation quickly descended into a diatribe after that. McCoy was ranting about logic when the intercom announced a message for Jim. There was a vessel in their area, closing fast. It was the Reliant, a StarFleet vessel. The three men rose and headed for the bridge, uncertain as to why that particular vessel was in this area.


	26. Chapter 26:Unexpected

**In Command**

**Chapter 26 : Unexpected**

**February 2285 **

Kirk strode onto the bridge and headed straight for the command chair. Behind him, Spock headed for his own station. Saavik rose from the command chair as Kirk approached and assumed the navigator's seat. She listened to Kirk's command to try the emergency channels.

On the main view screen could be seen the small image of the ship that was approaching, however, there were no hails and no acknowledgement of their attempt to open communications. However, they did manage to identify the ship as the Reliant, which should not have been in their quadrant. Sulu commented that the ship was slowing as it approached them.

Saavik turned in her seat and began to quote a general order regarding approaching a ship when communications had not been established, but Spock interrupted her, telling her that the Admiral was quite well aware of the regulations. Chastened, she kept her chin high and turned back to her duty station.

Kirk sat in the command chair, rubbing his chin. "This is dammed peculiar. Yellow alert."

At his command, Saavik energized the defense shields. And right after that, Uhura turned, having received a message for the first time since the Reliant had been detected. "They say their chambers coil is overloading their com system."

Immediately Kirk turned to Spock, who quickly assured him that he was scanning the other ship to determine if that was indeed happening. "Their coil emissions are normal."

And then the Reliant raised its shields. Spock raised his face from his scanners quickly. "They're locking phasers."

Kirk immediately ordered the shields raised. But it was not soon enough. Phaser fire raked the side of the Enterprise, targeting the Engineering section of the ship. Cadets scrambled, yanking emergency breathing equipment from the wall, hurriedly helping each other under the descending emergency bulkheads, not wanting to be trapped on the side that was open to space.

All over the ship, the red alert lights came on. On the bridge, the only light was from the instrument arrays. Sulu worked feverishly, trying to raise the shields, but could not get enough power. Kirk called out to Scotty, who answered from the maelstrom of the Engineering section. He would try auxiliary power. Kirk next asked for damage reports. Spock drew him over to one of the displays, pointing out the areas that had been damaged.

"They knew exactly where to hit us."

"Who? And why?"

"One thing is certain. We cannot escape on auxiliary power."

Kirk turned and walked back to sit in the command chair again, Spock following to stand beside him. Kirk ordered the visual on again and there on the viewscreen was the unmistakable flare of a phaser beam, coming right at the Enterprise. "Sulu! All power to the phasers."

"Too late." Spock's voice was as calm as ever as he delivered this pronouncement.

Kirk yelled. "Hang on!"

And then the full power of the phaser blast hit them. There were explosions all over the bridge and people went flying from their seats. Kirk struggled to his feet, striding around the bridge, seeing the crew putting out fires, repairing connectivity, working hard to restore controls. He called Scotty again.

"Scotty, what's left?"

"Just the batteries, sir. I can have auxiliary power in a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes!" Kirk's voice revealed the depth of his struggle to maintain his calm and find a way out of this attack. "Can you give me phaser power?"

"The fuse shorts, sir."

Spock turned from where he sat before the scanner displays. "Not enough against their shields."

Kirk turned back toward the center of the command pit. "Who the hell are they?"

Just then Uhura turned, her hand on the communications controller she had in her ear. "Admiral, the commander of the Reliant is signaling. He wishes to discuss terms of our surrender."

All eyes on the bridge turned slowly towards Kirk, where he stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the command pit. Slowly he turned, so that he faced Spock. Spock, whose brows were drawn together in a frown. In a hoarse voice, Kirk ordered it on screen. Uhura started to object, but Kirk ordered her to do it while there was still time. He moved forward the few steps to the command chair, and sat, dazed.

"On screen, sir." Uhura's voice was steady, betraying none of the thoughts wildly circulating in her mind. She was aware that Spock was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working very well.


	27. Chapter 27:Confrontation

**In Command**

**Chapter 27 : Confrontation**

**February 2285 **

Kirk stared at the face on the viewscreen in disbelief. This was not possible. Not in any way. How had this man gotten on the Reliant? And where was its crew? In a daze, he rose slowly to his feet, his eyes staring, his mouth parted in shock. And he uttered only one word. "Khan."

The man in the viewscreen grinned broadly, enjoying the reaction of those on the bridge of the Enterprise. He addressed Kirk with flowery phrases, totally in control of himself.

Kirk demanded to know the meaning of his attack on the Enterprise. And the whereabouts of the crew. The answer he received left him even more shocked. For one moment, he turned his head and met Spock's eyes, and then he turned back to the viewscreen in silence.

Khan leaned forward, casually telling them that he had wanted them to know who had beaten them. Kirk stepped forward, walking hesitantly, offering himself, offering to beam aboard the Reliant, begging Khan to spare his crew.

Khan offered a counterproposal, demanding in addition to Kirk himself, all data and information regarding the project called Genesis.

Kirk's reply was instantaneous. "Genesis? What's that?"

"Don't insult my intelligence."

"Give me some time to call the data up on my computer."

"I give you six seconds, Admiral."

Kirk turned away from the viewscreen and spoke quickly. "Clear the bridge." The crew looked at him in amazement, and then began slowly to follow his order.

Spock stood beside Kirk, where he had seated himself at the computer console, his hands behind his back in his usual stance, his eyes on the viewscreen. His voice was quiet. "At least we know he doesn't have Genesis."

Kirk murmured softly. "Keep nodding as though I'm still giving orders."

Spock gave a small nod, and directed his gaze around the bridge at the officers still at their stations. Kirk sat with one elbow braced on the console, his hand half covering his mouth. Softly he ordered up the data charts from the last command.

From the viewscreen, Khan spoke, demandingly. "Admiral." When there was no reply, he repeated himself.

Now Kirk rose and addressed his adversary. "You've got to give us time. The bridge is smashed. The computer's inoperative."

"Time is a luxury you don't have, Admiral."

Kirk took his reading glasses out and put them on, leaning down to look at the console where the data charts he had requested were displayed. Behind him, from the viewscreen, came Khan's repetition of his title. Quickly pulling his glasses off, he turned and spoke over his shoulder. "It's coming through now, Khan." He turned again, and put his glasses back on, bending down over the console. Spock walked over, standing beside Kirk, with his back to the viewscreen, and gave the cadet at the console the Reliant's prefix number. Kirk's hands moved over the console, setting controls, while the cadet looked on in confusion. In a low voice, Spock began to explain to the cadet what they were doing. When they were ready, he turned and walked away, leaving Kirk to face Khan.

"How do we know you will keep your word?"

"Oh, I've given you no word. In my opinion, you simply have no alternative."

"I see. Stand by to receive our transmission." He turned back to face the console, giving the order to lock phasers and wait for his command. His face turned down to his console, his hands moving slowly, Sulu spoke in a whisper, telling him the phasers were locked.

As Khan exclaimed that time was up, Kirk turned once again to face the viewscreen. But the look of shock was gone from his face, and in its place was a very slight look of optimism. "Here it comes. Now, Mr Spock."

Spock's finger reached out and pressed the correct keys, sending the pre-programmed signals to the Reliant, locking out their shields. And then Kirk ordered Sulu to fire. The Reliant was raked with bursts of phaser fire, causing explosions in many areas of the ship.

On the Reliant, Khan ordered his men to raise the shields, and to fire, but they were unable to do so. The Enterprise had complete control of the Reliant's computer systems. Khan's subordinate told him that warp drive was damaged, and that they must withdraw, that the Enterprise was not going anywhere.


	28. Chapter 28:Damage Control

**In Command**

**Chapter 28 : Damage Control**

**February 2285 **

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Kirk vehemently denied that he had done anything to be congratulated for, instead insisting that all he had done was to get caught with his britches down. He wiped the sweat from his face, gathering himself together, trying to decide what to do next. He pointed to Saavik. "Mr Saavik, you go right on quoting regulations."

He turned and began to pace the bridge, headed toward the turbolift doors. "I must find out how badly we've been hurt." He stopped his pacing suddenly as Uhura gasped, all the officers on their feet and facing the turbolift, where Scotty had just stepped out carrying the burned body of one of the cadets, a look of tremendous grief on his face.

No one spoke. Spock closed his eyes, trying to contain the emotions which raged within. It was only to be expected that some of the cadets on board had been injured, but it gave him great grief nonetheless. He was responsible for these young people, and to have one of these young lives cut short on his account was something he would never have wished to have happened.

Kirk visited the sick bay, walking slowly through the ranked biobeds, trying to stay out of the way of the doctors and nurses moving between the injured, giving treatment and comfort. He walked out of the treatment ward, back into the front area, and found Scotty, still in his pressure suit, standing slumped there, while McCoy worked on the young cadet that he had carried to the deck. As he watched, the cadet moved his head and opened his eyes. Seeing the captain, he tried to sit up, and McCoy quickly reached over to support his head. The cadet reached out and grabbed the white flap of Kirk's uniform jacket and asked for word.

"The word's given. Warp speed." Kirk's voice was gentle. The cadet gasped and collapsed back onto the biobed. McCoy hesitated for a moment, and then slowly drew a blanket over his face. Scotty stood beside him in shock, his face contorted as though in agony. There was a bloody handprint on Kirk's plastron, but he paid no attention to it.

Scotty spoke then, his voice choked. "He stayed at his post, when the trainees ran." He might have continued, but just then Spock's voice came over the intercom, calling the admiral. Kirk walked to the wall-mounted intercom interface and answered.

"Engine room reports auxiliary power restored. We can proceed at impulse power."

"Best speed to Regula I. Kirk out."

McCoy looked across the table to Scotty, seeing the grief and loss plain on his face. "I'm sorry, Scotty." There did not seem to be anything else that he could say.

.

As they approached the space station Regula I, Uhura made the normal hails. And then repeated them when there was no response. After many attempts, she informed the admiral that there was no response. He turned from where he was standing next to her station, and strode around the bridge to where Spock sat, asking what the problem was. Spock replied that scans were working properly, but that there was no way to see what was happening inside the station.

"Tell me if the Reliant is still in the area. What do you make of that planetoid beyond?"

Spock rattled off the specifications, finding nothing remarkable to report. "It seems to be a great rock in space."

Kirk stood facing the viewscreen, looking out, pensive. "And the Reliant could be hiding behind that rock."

"A distinct possibility." Spock's words were clipped, his voice short.

Kirk closed his eyes for only a moment, and then called engineering. When Scotty's voice responded, he asked whether there was enough power for transporters.

"Barely, sir." The intercom crackled with interference, distorting the words.

Kirk hesitated only a moment before turning, announcing to the bridge in general that he was going down there.

From where he stood near Uhura's station and the turbolift doors, Mccoy stated the obvious. "Khan may be down there."

"He's been there. Didn't find what he wants. Can you spare someone? There may be people hurt."

"Yeah, I can spare me." McCoy folded his arms over his chest in defiance. Spock sat with his hands clasped in his lap, watching the two men spar.

Saavik rose from her seat and turned to face the admiral and quoted a regulation, stating that no flag officer would transport into a hazardous situation without armed escort. Kirk and McCoy both turned to watch her, grave looks on their faces. Kirk was still wearing his blood-stained uniform.

Kirk shook his head. "There's no such regulation!" He hesitated, then retreated. "All right, join the party. Spock, the ship is yours."

"Jim." Only one word, but enough to make Kirk turn and look at him. "Be careful."

Both Kirk and McCoy grinned, and McCoy leaned forward. "We will." This drew a raised eyebrow from Spock as the three entered the turbolift, on their way down to the transporter deck to visit the station.


	29. Chapter 29:On Regula I

**In Command**

**Chapter 29 : On Regula I**

**February 2285 **

Kirk, McCoy and Saavik materialized on the station, facing in three different directions. While the others looked around randomly, Saavik immediately began scanning. "Indeterminate life signs."

Kirk glanced at the readout and then ordered phasers on stun. They spread out, moving slowly and looking cautiously all about them. McCoy was startled by movement and saw a rat scurrying by, and then wondered how it had managed to get on the station. Everything was beamed aboard! He turned and stared at it, backing up, uncertain whether he should report this or not. Not watching where he was going, he heard another sound and turned about, running face-first into the hanging body of one of the station's crew. He gasped aloud, then called out hoarsely. "Jim!"

Working together, they lowered the body and he determined that rigor had not yet set in. This was something recent.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock stood behind Uhura's station as she called the away team, who had not checked in. On Regula I, as they continued to accumulate bodies, Saavik called Kirk's attention to an equipment container that was emitting regular beeps, and all three examined it, ignoring Uhura's hails. In order to open the large container, Kirk smashed the glassite covering over the controls. He swung the side of the container open, revealing what appeared to be the body of Chekov.

On the Enterprise, Uhura was becoming concerned. She continued to hail, and her voice revealed her stress. Finally, Saavik acknowledged the hails, reporting that they were all fine, and to please stand by. She cut off before Uhura could ask anything further.

McCoy and Kirk lifted Chekov's body out of the container, and McCoy quickly determined that he still lived. A quick injection of stimulant, and he came around. Chekov emotionally reported that Khan had put creatures in his body and that of the captain to control their minds. Kirk looked over Chekov's shoulder at McCoy, who struggled to control his reaction. He put his hand on Chekov's shoulder and tried to reassure him that he was safe now. Kirk leaned past Chekov and questioned the captain, asking where Dr Marks was, and where the Genesis materials were.

Eyes wide, the response came slowly. "He couldn't find them." There was a pause. "He tortured those people. But none of them would tell him anything. He went...wild." Further questioning revealed that Khan had stopped the relentless torture only to return to the Reliant to smash the Enterprise and that the original crew of the Reliant had been marooned on Ceti Alpha V. The captain and Chekov were the only two who had been brought to Regula I.

Continued exploration revealed that all the escape pods were still in place. The remaining members of the crew of Regula I must have used the transporter to escape. The next place they needed to search was the transporter room, and so they headed there. The transporter was still on, and the displayed coordinates were deep inside the planet. Kirk sat down, musing. "Stage II when completed was going to be underground. It was going to be underground!"

Kirk dug out his communicator and called the Enterprise, asking Spock for a damage report.

"Admiral, if we go by the book, like Lt Saavik, hours would seem like days."

"I read you, captain."

"The situation is grave, Admiral. We won't have main power for six days. Auxiliary power has temporarily failed. Restoration may be possible in two days. By the book, Admiral."

"Meaning you can't even beam us back?"

"Not at present."

Kirk considered, then responded, telling Spock to take the Enterprise to the nearest starbase if he did not hear from them in one hour.

Uhura broke in. "Sir, we won't leave you behind!"

"Uhura, if you don't hear from us, there won't be anybody behind. Kirk out."

As Spock suspected, their conversation was being monitored. Khan was completely misled by what he heard.

On the station, Kirk led the party onto the transporter platform, sending Saavik to the controls. "Let's go."

McCoy looked at him in astonishment. "Go where?"

"Where they went."

"Suppose they went nowhere?"

"Then this will be your big chance to get away from it all."

McCoy looked at Kirk and grimaced, and then moved to stand on one of the lit discs, as did the rest of the team. Saavik set the controls and then mounted the platform, taking her place at the end, just before the shimmers started. And then the platform was empty.


	30. Chapter 30:Where They Went

**In Command**

**Chapter 30 : Where They Went**

**February 2285 **

The team rematerialized inside a dark room. Saavik immediately drew Kirk's attention to what looked like a coffin, set on end. McCoy opened the slightly ajar doors and revealed a long, torpedo shaped metallic object. "Genesis, I presume."

Hearing something, Kirk spun about, pulling out his phaser. As he walked across the small room, he was attacked from behind, by someone who yelled out. "Phasers down!"

Several more people appeared from behind the equipment stacked about the edges of the room, all with drawn phasers. One of them, with blond curly hair, attacked Kirk, trying to disable him without success.

One hand gripping the attacker in a tight grip, the other clenched in a threatening fist, Kirk demanded to know where Dr Marcus was. The answer was surprising. "I'm Dr Marcus."

While Kirk stared at the young man in amazement, someone else came running in the room. "Jim"

He swiveled his head and stared at the blonde woman who had called out to him, and then back at the young man he was restraining, a look of total shock on his face. He released his attacker, straightening slowly, and crossed the short distance to where she stood. Speaking quietly, he looked at her intently. "Is that David?"

Before she could reply, the young man spoke. "Mother, he killed everybody we left behind!"

Carol Marcus tilted her head and looked past Kirk to her son. "Of course he didn't. David, you're just making this harder."

From across the room, Captain Terrell spoke. "I'm afraid it's even harder than you think, Dr." He, and beside him, Chekov, raised their phasers. He spoke again, a pleading tone in his voice. "Please - don't move."

Kirk and Dr Marcus stared at him, uncomprehendingly. Kirk spoke, surprise echoing in his voice. "Chekov."

The young man stuttered and blinked, but his phaser never wavered. The captain raised his wrist and spoke into a device there. "Your excellency, have you been listening?"

From aboard the Reliant, Khan spoke. "I have indeed. You have done well."

David Marcus swore, and lunged at the captain. Saavik reached out and tripped him, pulling him down as the captain fired. The laser blast passed over their heads and caught another of the Genesis personnel, vaporizing him in an instant. Kirk stared, a look of horror on his face. Captain Terrel swung his phaser about, trying to cover everyone in the room. "Don't move, anybody."

Khan spoke again. "We are waiting. What is the delay?"

Captain Terrel replied. "All is well. You have the coordinates to beam up Genesis."

Aboard the Reliant, Khan leaned his elbow on the console and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to be patient. "First thing first, captain. Kill Admiral Kirk."

Terrel pointed his phaser at Kirk and wavered. His face contorted. "I hear and I try to obey, but it is difficult." He ripped at the device on his arm and fell to the floor, but his phaser remained trained on Kirk.

"Kill him now!"

Terrel, overcome by the desire to resist what he was being ordered to do, turned his wrist, pointing the phaser at his chest, and fired. He was completely vaporized as Chekov, standing beside him, cried out, clenching his own phaser, still pointed at Kirk and Marcus. Then he dropped to his knees, his hand over his ear, crying out in pain as a high-pitched sound filled the small room. His mouth open wide, a look of agony on his face, he fell over on the floor. Instantly, McCoy was at his side. Kirk ran to join him, and Carol Marcus followed, stopping beside her son and Saavik, where they still sat on the floor.

McCoy quickly examined Chekov, spotting the blood oozing from the ear he had clutched. And then something crawled out of the young man's ear. As soon as it was clear of his body, and on the floor, Kirk pointed his phaser and fired, setting it on fire. It burned completely, leaving only tiny hot spots behind. He then turned and crossed the room, picking up the device that Terrel had torn off his arm, bringing it to his mouth. With voice tense, he spoke quickly. "Khan, bloodsucker, you're going to have to do your own dirty work now. Do you hear me? DO YOU?"

On the Reliant, Khan reacted in shock. This was not at all what he had expected. "Kirk." It came out almost in a whisper. His eyes wide, he spoke again. "Kirk, you're still alive, my old friend."

Spitting out the word, Kirk replied. "Still!" His face contorted, he spoke with derision. "Old friend! You've managed to kill just about everyone else. You keep missing the target."

Khan turned, and gestured to one of his personnel, who turned to a console and busied herself at the controls, while he leaned back in his chair, his mouth still open in shock. He breathed heavily for a moment and then spoke again. "Perhaps I no longer need to try, Admiral."

And then, while Kirk and the others watched in shock, the metallic container holding the Genesis torpedo shimmered and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31:Reaction

**In Command**

**Chapter 31 : Reaction**

**February 2285 **

Shocked, Kirk walked slowly in the direction of the missing equipment. He raised the device he had torn from Captain Terrel and spoke into it. "Khan, you've got Genesis. But you don't have me. If you want to kill me, Khan, you're going to have to come down here."

On the Reliant, Khan leaned back against his chair, his face still showing his distress. But he said nothing as Kirk continued to rant.

"You're going to HAVE to come down here."

At last Khan spoke, his voice deceptively soft, with pauses between his words. "I've done far worse than kill you. I've _hurt_ you. And I wish to go on, hurting you. I shall leave you as you left me, as you left _her_. Marooned for all eternity. On a dead planet. Buried _alive_." He repeated the last phase, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Kirk snarled in rage, screaming Khan's name.

After the Reliant pulled away from Regula I, Saavik began to call the Enterprise, attempting to make contact. But the Reliant was jamming all channels, and she could not break through with only a hand-held communicator.

McCoy commented that the Enterprise was long since gone, if she had followed orders. He was tending to Chekov as best he could, with no medical equipment.

Dr Carol Marcus was confused. She did not understand who was responsible for everything that had happened. "Who _is_ Khan?"

Kirk seated himself on one of the equipment containers scattered about. "Well, it's a long story."

David Marcus looked at him and spoke with sarcasm in his voice. "We appear to have plenty of time."

Kirk blinked and looked around, not meeting anyone's eyes. And then he said he was starved and asked if anyone else was.

McCoy railed at him. "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"The first order of business. Survival."

Carol Marcus spoke up then. "There is food in the Genesis cave. Enough to last a lifetime. If necessary."

McCoy looked at her. 'We thought _this_ was Genesis."

"This? It took the StarFleet Corp of Engineers ten months with phasers to tunnel out all this. We did our part in a matter of days." She turned her head toward her son. "David, why don't you show Dr McCoy and Lt Saavik our part."

Her son responded curtly. "We can't just sit here." But when Kirk made a point of putting on his glasses and looking at his wrist, he rose and motioned at the others. "This is just to give us something to do, isn't it? Come on." And then he headed down the corridor.

Saavik rose and followed McCoy after David Marcus, leaving Chekov lying semi-comatose on the floor, and Carol Marcus and Jim Kirk sitting and staring at one another. She stopped in the doorway. "Admiral?"

"As your teacher, Mr Spock, is wont to say, I like to think that there are always possibilities." He did not rise, or turn in her direction. Reluctantly, she turned again and headed down the corridor.

After several moments of silence, Kirk spoke. "I did what you wanted. I stayed away. Why didn't you tell him?"

"How can you ask me that? Were we together? Were we going to be? You had your world and I had mine. And I _wanted_ him in mine. Not chasing through the Universe with his father."

There was another uncomfortable silence, and then she rose and began to pace about the room, while Kirk sat still, his hands clasped before him.

"Actually, he's a lot like you. In many ways." She pulled on her coat, and leaned against the wall, looking back at Kirk. "Please tell me what you're feeling."

"There's a man out there I haven't seen in fifteen years. He's trying to kill me. You show me a son who'd be happy to help him. My son. My life, it could have… I wasn't…. I feel … old. Worn out." He still sat in the same position, not moving at all.

She stood away from the wall. "Let me show you something. That will make you feel young, as when the world was new."

Slowly he turned his head to look at her, and then down the corridor. She left her spot against the wall and approached him, holding out her hand. At length he clasped it, and rose.


	32. Chapter 32:When the World Was New

**In Command**

**Chapter 32 : When the World Was New**

**February 2285 **

When they came to the end of the short hall, Carol Marcus stopped, watching Jim Kirk, who stood there, his jaw hanging in shock. He turned his head, surveying the world hidden inside the dead asteroid. There was sunlight, streaming out over water. There were trees. Awe in his voice, he finally spoke. "You did all this in a day?"

"The matrix forms in a day. The life forms grew later, at a substantially accelerated rate." There was a note of pride in her voice.

From out in the cavern, on a ledge overlooking a waterfall, McCoy called out to him. "Jim, this is incredible! Have you ever seen the like?"

Beside him, Carol spoke again. "Can I cook, or can I?"

He could not deny that she had done something incredible.

.

When they were all together, still stunned by what they had found in the cavern, Saavik come up to where Kirk was seated and asked permission to ask a question. She wanted information about the Kobayashi Maru scenario. He looked up at her quizzically. "Are you asking me if we're playing out that scenario now?"

"Will you tell me what you did? I would really like to know."

McCoy responded. "Cadet, you are looking at the only StarFleet cadet who ever beat the no-win scenario." He jabbed one finger in Kirk's direction.

Brows raised, she spoke only one word. "How?"

Kirk had a small smile on his face. "I reprogrammed the simulation so that it was possible to rescue the ship."

Saavik's brows drew together and a faint look of puzzlement appeared on her normally calm face. Stunned, she uttered another one word question. "What?"

Laughing, David Marcus spoke up. "He cheated."

"I changed the conditions of the test. Got a commendation for original thinking." He paused, and then continued, a more somber note in his voice. "I don't like to lose."

Saavik looked at him again, understanding blossoming in her tone. "Then you've never faced that situation. Faced death."

"I don't believe in the no-win scenario. He looked up at her, and then whipped out his communicator and made another attempt to contact the Enterprise. "Kirk to Spock. It's two hours, are you ready?"

This time, to the startlement of everyone except Kirk, Spock answered. "Right on schedule, Admiral. Just give us your coordinates and we'll beam you aboard."

"All right!" He got to his feet, grinning, still munching on the fruit he had picked from one of the trees. He looked at Saavik, and repeated himself. "I don't like to lose."

When they materialized on the Enterprise, Spock was there to greet them. As well as cadets with clean uniform jackets for Kirk and Saavik. McCoy took Chekov and the Marcuses straight to sick bay. Saavik stood and looked around in shock. "By the book?"

Kirk answered. "By the book! Regulation 46A. If transmissions are being monitored during battle"

Saavik picked up then. "No uncoded messages on an open channel."

Spock stood by, apparently completely reserved, but inside he was laughing. It had been so simple to mislead the attackers on the Reliant.

Saavik looked at Spock and spoke in astonishment. "You lied!"

Spock turned to her, his face still calm. "I exaggerated."

Kirk turned at led the way to the bridge, still fastening his jacket, and Saavik and Spock hurried after him as he commented that now they had minutes instead of hours. When they reached the turbolift, Spock warned that they were inoperative below C deck. Still working on his jacket fastening, Kirk queried what was operative.

"Not much, Admiral. We have partial main power."

"That's it?" He was running now.

"Best we could do in two hours." Spock's voice did not betray the effort it had taken to achieve that much as he jogged along behind Kirk, Saavik bringing up the rear.

.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Sulu warned the rest of the bridge crew.

Kirk wasted no time. "Battle stations."

The only lighting on the bridge was the red alert warnings, providing a dim ruddy glow. As Kirk passed Scotty, headed toward the main viewing screen, he noticed that the engineer was still in his pressure suit. Had he not even had time to change yet? But he had no time for that now. "Tactical." People hurried to take their positions.

There on the main view screen was displayed the dead world that Genesis had used, and the symbols for the Enterprise and the Reliant, on opposite sides of it.

Spock spoke from the other end of the tactical station. "She can still outrun us - and - outgun us. But there is the Mutara nebula." And he gave the coordinates.

Kirk swiveled to look at his chief engineer. "Scotty, can we make it in time?"

"The energizer's bypassed like a Christmas tree, so don't give me too many bumps."

"No promises. On your way." And Scotty took his clue, and left the bridge.

From the tactical station, Saavik spoke up. "The trouble with the nebula sir, is that all that static discharge and gas clouds our tactical display. Visual won't function and shields will be useless."

Kirk turned to look at her, one elbow balanced on the top of the tactical station. He looked briefly at Spock, and then turned back to the view screen. Behind him, Spock answered. "Sauce for the goose, Mr Saavik."

Saavik looked over her shoulder at Spock, not clearly understanding. Spock turned to look at her, and explained. "The odds will be even."

The Enterprise waited until the Reliant was on the other side on the dead planet from the nebula, and then broke orbit and headed in that direction as fast as possible. The more lead time they had, the better off they would be.

The corridors were full of cadets, carrying spare parts and tools, almost running from one point to another, making repairs as fast as possible. Torpedoes were readied for launch, with the cadets operating many of the normally automatic controls.

When the Reliant came around the edge of the planet and the Enterprise appeared in her scans, they followed swiftly, as expected. There would be another battle, of that there was no question.


	33. Chapter 33:Battle Stations

**In Command**

**Chapter 33 : Battle Stations**

**February 2285 **

The dim light from his scanner reflecting on his face in the almost dark bridge, Spock counted down to nebula penetration. Then he lifted his face from his instruments for a few seconds, looking directly at Admiral Kirk. "Reliant is closing."

The Reliant had time to let off one photon torpedo before the Enterprise reached the relative safety of the nebula. Those in sickbay were shaken and looked about, not knowing what was coming next. On the bridge, everyone kept their eyes on their instruments, guiding the Enterprise into the streamers of gas and light and electrical discharges.

David Marcus entered the bridge, and stood quietly at the back, wisely not interrupting those attempting to evade the ship that followed them. Spock spoke again. "They are reducing speed."

Kirk leaned back in the control chair, and spoke over his shoulder. '"Uhura, patch me in."

"Aye, sir." She didn't think this was wise, but it wasn't her decision to make. Completing the connection, she spoke again. "You're on, Admiral."

"This is Admiral Kirk. We tried it once your way, Khan. Are you game for a rematch?" His voice was light and jovial, not reflecting the tension on the bridge around him at all.

On the Reliant, Khan reacted, betraying how startled he was at hearing that voice again. But he said nothing, sitting there stunned.

"Khan! I'm laughing at the superior intellect."

Khan sat up straighter, clenching his jaw. Fury building, he gave the order for full impulse power, and followed the Enterprise into the streaming vapors of the nebula, over the loudly spoken objections of his second in command. "Full power, damn you!" He flung the younger man away from him and rose to go to the controls himself, flailing at the instruments in rage.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Kirk sat relaxed, his hands clasped between his knees, leaning forward slightly as he watched the scene projected before him on the main view screen. "I'll say this for him - he's consistent."

From his position at the science station, Spock swiveled about, and addressed those on the bridge. "We are now entering the Mutara nebula." On the viewscreen before them they could see the multi-colored streamers of gas, lit now and then by some gigantic electrical discharge.

The dim lighting on the bridge blinked, and then failed completely, leaving the bridge in deep darkness. Kirk's voice was heard immediately. "Emergency lights!" In a moment, lights blinked on again, first at the consoles, and then from overhead. No one had moved, not even David Marcus, who still stood near the turbolift doors, watching everything that was happening.

Running almost silently, the Enterprise maneuvered until it was behind and above the Reliant. Sulu's face was grim as he focused all his skill on avoiding the filmy gas streamers and violent electrical discharges, bringing the Enterprise ever closer, until the tactical officer announced loudly "Target, sir!" He swiveled in his chair, looking back at Kirk. "Phaser lock inoperative, sir."

They fired anyway, hitting the Reliant, startling those aboard the other ship. Photon torpedos were fired in retaliation, but they went far wide of their mark. On board the Enterprise, the viewscreen shimmered, and blanked out. Kirk spoke quietly. "Hold your course."

Saavik's hands danced over the console, striving to maintain their original heading with very little feedback to help her determine whether she was indeed going in the desired direction or not. All around them was a shimmering curtain of bright light, obscuring everything else. And then, out of that light, there appeared the shape of the Reliant, directly in front of them. He quickly gave the orders to turn, to avoid a head-on crash, and then to fire. Both ships fired, at point-blank range, raking the side of the other ship, sending people flying, causing explosions and fires.

And when the ships pulled apart, the bridge of the Reliant was a smoking ruin. And on the Enterprise, Scotty collapsed, McCoy lifting him away from the console where he was reporting to Kirk that it was necessary to take the main engines offline.


	34. Chapter 34:A Change of Plans

**In Command**

**Chapter 34 : A Change of Plans**

**February 2285 **

On the bridge, Kirk swiveled the command chair around when he heard the turbolift doors swoosh open. There stood Chekov, still slightly unsteady on his feet. His voice quavered as he voiced his question. "Could you use another hand, Admiral?"

Kirk smiled. "Man the weapons console, Mr Chekov." And then he swiveled his chair back around to face the scene on the viewscreen.

With a slight smile on his face, the younger man strode around the edge to the bridge to his assigned station. As he passed her, Uhura gave him a warm smile, glad to see that he seemed much recovered from the ordeal he had been through. But she was too much of a professional to say anything to him, not then. There would be time enough for that later, if there was a later.

Kirk turned toward where Spock sat at the science officer's station. "Spock." Nothing more was necessary.

Spock lifted his face from his instruments. "Sporadic energy readings, port side aft. Could be an impulse turn."

Kirk crossed the space between them, resting one hand on the console. "He won't break off now. He followed me this far, but from where?"

Spock looked up, replying both to the spoken query, and to the questions he knew were circling in Kirk's mind, just as they were in his. "He is intelligent, but not experienced. His pattern indicates two-dimensional thinking."

Kirk turned his head, and looked at him, and then back at the viewscreen, a smile growing on his face. He turned then, and strode back to the command chair, seating himself as he gave a new order. "Full stop."

Sulu looked up, for an instant, as though he might question that order, but then his eyes went back to his controls. "Full stop, sir."

"T minus ten thousand meters. Stand by photon torpedoes." Kirk issued his commands with surety.

And there, coming out from between the streamers of florescent gas, was the Reliant. Chekov turned. "Torpedoes ready, sir."

Saavik's eyes were glued to the viewscreen, where interference made the image break up and disappear, then return, then disappear again. Behind her, Kirk spoke once more. "Look sharp." She did not need him to tell her that.

And then the image cleared again, and there was the Reliant, right in front of them. Kirk gave the order immediately. "FIRE!"

They targeted first one nacelle, and then the other, and then the body of the ship. They could see the explosions as it began to disintegrate. But the Enterprise did not escape completely unharmed. One nacelle had been blown damaged, fire clinging to the remains.

Kirk spoke over his shoulder. "Uhura, send to commander, Reliant." He paused, waiting until she nodded. "Prepare to be boarded."

"Aye, sir." Her eyes on the main viewscreen, she spoke clearly. "Commander Reliant, this is Enterprise. Prepare to be boarded. Reliant, you are ordered to surrender your vessel. Respond." When there was no response, she repeated her hail. "Reliant, come in Reliant. You are ordered to surrender your vessel." And again she repeated herself. "Enterprise to Reliant, you are ordered to surrender your vessel. Please respond."

On the bridge of the Reliant, only one man moved, and that slowly, and with much pain. He struggled over the controls of the equipment he had stolen, holding his burned hands before him, until he managed to set it as he desired.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock noted something unusual. His brows drew together slightly. This did not make any sense. "Admiral, scanning an energy source on Reliant." Kirk swiveled his chair about to face him, not understanding. "A pattern I've never seen before." Spock barely lifted his eyes from his instruments long enough to give Kirk one penetrating look before bending again to his console. And then he turned, to look at other readouts.

David Marcus came up behind him then, hunched over, his glaze glued to the readouts before him. "It's Genesis! They're on a build-up to detonation!"

"What?" Kirk rose and hurried over, standing behind Spock's chair beside David, looking at the instruments before him. "How soon?"

"He encoded four minutes." David turned his head, looking straight at Kirk, but Kirk's eyes were still glued on the instruments before him.

"We'll beam aboard and stop it."

David reached out, and grabbed Kirk's arm, stopping him and he began to turn toward the turbolift. "You can't."

Kirk's hand flailed at the console then, finding the communications channel. "Scotty, I need warp speed in three minutes or we're all dead."

Behind them, Uhura spoke. "No response, Admiral."

Kirk's voice rose again, desperate, as Spock turned away, his brows creased. "Scotty!" When there was no response, he spoke again. "Sulu, all possible speed. Get us out of here."

"Aye, aye sir."

Unnoticed by everyone except Uhura, Spock rose from his seat and headed for the turbolift.


	35. Chapter 35:Calamity

**In Command**

**Chapter 35 : Calamity**

**February 2285 **

When he reached the section of the ship where the turbolifts were not yet functional, Spock entered one of the Jeffries tubes and went hand-over-hand down the ladder in the narrow space, entirely focused on what needed to be done. He tried hard to ignore Nyota's queries about what he was doing and where he was going. This would be difficult for her, he had no doubts about that.

He reached the Engineering section and stepped down off the ladder, tugging at the bottom of his jacket to settle it back down in the proper configuration. His steps confident, he strode off to the location of the problem that Scotty had not been able to solve.

He set the controls on the console that monitored the core, and turned toward the specially insulated room. He was stopped by McCoy, who rose from where he had been kneeling beside Scotty's slumped body and rushed forward to intercept him. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? No Human can tolerate the radiation in there."

He stopped, looking at his friend. He strove to keep his voice level, calm. "As you are so fond of observing, doctor, I am not Human."

McCoy clapped one hand on his shoulder, pushing against him, trying to stop what he intended to do. "You're not going in there!" His voice was rough with emotion.

He looked away briefly, then spoke again. "Perhaps you're right." He swiveled his head toward Scotty's slumped body, and McCoy dropped his arm and looked that way as well. "What is Mr Scott's condition?"

McCoy started to walk in that direction. "Oh, I don't think that he…" His words stopped as Spock reached forward and applied pressure to the nerves where his shoulder and neck met. The doctor's body stiffened, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I have no time to discuss this logically." He carefully lowered McCoy's body to the floor, maintaining the pressure he was applying the the nerves that kept the other man from resisting. When McCoy was leaning slumped against the transparent aluminum wall, he released his grip and reached over, pulling the heavy insulated gloves off of Scotty's hands. He stopped then, realizing there was something that he should do, something he perhaps should have done before he left the bridge. However, there was still time. He leaned forward, and placed his fingertips against the psi points on McCoy's face. He spoke only one word, as he deliberately detached his katra and let it flow through his fingertips into his friend's mind. "Remember."

And then he rose, determined to complete what he had set out to do. And he opened the bond up, and flooded Nyota with his love, and his sorrow at what he must do, and how he must leave her. _You must be strong now, k'diwa, and endure. You must not follow me. I do not leave you willingly._

_Spock! What are you doing? What do you mean? _Her thoughts were full of panic, and there was no way that he could comfort her, none at all.

He bypassed the lock on the door and opened it, and stepped onto the small platform. As it revolved, moving him into the space beyond, he pulled the heavy gloves onto his hands. Behind him, Scotty roused and lurched to his feet, a look of horror on his face. He raced over to the door, yelling. "Spock! Get out of there!" He bobbed about on the outside of the small room, repeating his admonition to get out of the dangerous area, almost incoherent in his fear for his friend.

Spock paid him no attention, but began to assess the readouts on the console panel, his hands in the heavy gloves moving on the controls.

.

On the bridge, Kirk turned toward the cadets at the pilot's console. "Time! Per my mark!"

Saavik looked at him, tense. "Two minutes, ten seconds."

Kirk spoke again, loudly. "Engine room! What's happening?"

.

In Engineering, McCoy regained consciousness and joined Scotty, both with their hands pressed against the outside of the transparent wall, yelling at Spock, demanding that he cease what he was doing and come back out of there. He paid them no attention, focused on what he was doing. He had no time to spend on their demands now, and very little to devote to soothing Nyota's increasing panic, much as he wished to do so. He turned to the pedestal in the center of the small space and grasped the circular cap, lifting up with all his might. Outside, he could vaguely hear Scotty yelling at him, no, no.

A beam of bright white light shot up when the cap was removed. He was all too aware of the deadly radiation it contained. He staggered back a step, and leaned over, setting the cap down on the floor. He could feel the effects of the radiation, damaging his body, but he could not devote any effort toward counteracting it. He had a mission to complete, and it must take all his attention now.

Those watching outside saw him sag, staggering over the open conduit, one hand attempting to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

.

On the bridge, Uhura struggled for control. Something was terribly wrong and she didn't know exactly what it was, only that it was very bad. She sat in her chair, facing the main viewscreen, but her eyes were not focused on anything displayed there. She was terrified, filled with a feeling of doom.

Back in the command chair, Kirk once again asked for the time. Saavik spoke quietly. "Three minutes, thirty seconds."

"Distance from Reliant."

Chekov turned his head from the instruments he had been watching. "Four thousand kilometers."

From his seat at the pilot's console, Sulu spoke, without moving his body in any way. "We're not going to make it, are we?"

Kirk had his arms crossed before his chest, his hands tucked under, his whole body braced. His face was grim. He turned to look at David Marcus, who just shook his head.

.

In the small space, Spock withdrew his hands from the intense beam of radiation, and bent down, retrieving the cap that fit on the conduit. He staggered under its weight, lifting it up, sitting it down with a thump, not centered. He slid it across the top of the conduit until he had it in the correct position, and then he forced it down, so that the radiation was once more contained. With a few shambling movements he had the connections completed. His body was not responding as it should and everything he did took more effort, more concentration.

.

Behind Kirk, one of the cadets spoke suddenly. "Sir, the mains are back on line!"

"Scotty! GO! GO!"

Sulu's hands were already at the controls, increasing speed as quickly as possible. Behind them, the Genesis device detonated, and the Reliant exploded. The Enterprise fled ahead of the rapidly expanding cloud of debris, barely keeping ahead of the wave of energized gas.

The door of the turbolift opened, and Carol Marcus stepped out. Kirk swiveled his chair to look at her. Her eyes were glued to the main viewscreen and the white-hot cloud of gas displayed there.

"My God, Carol, look at it."

She walked slowly around the back of the bridge, until she reached David, who held out his hand to her. She still had her eyes on the scene in the viewscreen, as it everyone else on the bridge.

Kirk leaned over, and pressed the controls on the arm of his chair. "Engine room. Well done, Scotty."

It was McCoy's voice that replied, choked. "Jim. I think you'd better get down here."

"Bones?"

"Better … hurry."

It was then that Kirk's eyes fell on the empty chair where Spock should have been sitting. With sudden fear, he rose. "Saavik, take the comm." And he headed directly for the turbolift, not seeing his communications officer sitting frozen in her seat, trembling.


End file.
